


All I need is you

by Lin100



Series: All I need is you [1]
Category: Barry Allen（Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox）, DCU, Hal Jordan（Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin100/pseuds/Lin100
Summary: 特技飞行表演中邂逅的一段爱情Barry在航展中认识了一个飞行员





	1. He is a pilot

**Author's Note:**

> *普通人au  
> 飞行员（直男？）Hal和CIS（gay）Barry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *普通人au  
> 飞行员（直男？）Hal和CSI（gay）Barry

在打完调查报告最后一个字后，Barry Allen向后躺倒在工作椅上，拿起桌上凉掉的咖啡抿了一口，眼睛盯着办公室唯一一台电视上。同样盯着电视的还有办公室里的十几双眼睛，除了重大案件，鲜少有事情能吸引到这群工作狂，但电视上播报的是这个星期将要在中心城举行的一件盛大活动——联合空军举办的特技飞行巡演。还有什么能比得上这个令人激动的消息？特技飞行巡演会经过全美十多个州，但这是第一次密苏里州的中心城作为表演地。噢，光想想一群群骄傲的雄鹰尖啸着破空飞过中心城上空就令人肾上腺素飙升不是吗！

“老天！我必须向boss请假！这可是特技飞行巡演，我是说没有什么能阻止我去现场！”

Barry的一个同事激动的大叫，之后整个办公室仿佛炸锅一样，大家都在叫着要去看特技飞行，甚至讨论怎么把老大绑起来好逃出去看表演。

“你觉得我用例假为理由跑去看特技飞行怎样？这是个好主意对吗Barry？！”Petty两眼放光地看着他的同事问道。

“我觉得这个主意已经过时了，鉴于你一个月请了两次例假就为了和男朋友去约会，boss是不会相信的。”看着Patty嗷的惨叫一声缩回自己的座位，Barry又抿了口咖啡。

“你知道吗，boss有两张入场门票，我现在多希望他会说：给你们一个惊喜，抽中这两张门票的人可以去看特技飞行！”Petty弱弱的发声。

 

神奇的是，他们的老大真的这么做了，而Barry就是那个令人艳羡得牙痒痒的幸运儿。

 

中心城的天气一直都这么给力，Barry抬头看着湛蓝的天空，天空看上去一望无际，甚至没有大片的云遮挡。Barry深吸一口气，感到一阵轻松和满满的期待，跟着前来观看的观众进入中心城特别备用机场。

 

宽阔的停机坪上停着很多从没见过的飞机，不是什么常见的客机，而是鲜少见的双翼飞机、喷气式飞机，还有见到就恨不得跑过去合影的二战传奇战斗机。这些飞机或者战斗机看上去是那么高大、漂亮。头一次亲眼看到这些钢铁翅膀的Barry忍不住惊叹，他还是个小男孩的时候，也幻想过成为一个骄傲的飞行员，他的房间还有一只红色的双翼飞机模型呢！Barry觉得自己就像面前那群围着一架P-38“闪电”重型战斗机的小孩，恨不得围着这些飞机转圈。但今天的重磅还是即将开始的特技飞行表演，Barry跟着人群走到指定观看的空地上，兴奋的张望着飞机跑道。

 

随着礼炮声响起，著名的“红伯爵”（The Red Count）表演队驾着红白相间的单翼单引擎飞机从跑道上起跑飞向高空，飞机在空中翻转、悬停，随着飞机的一系列动作拖曳着一道白色的螺旋烟雾造型。然后忽然拉升接着俯冲下来，然后在低空又拔起飞升。Barry跟着观众一起欢呼喊叫，看着那些飞机灵活的在空中做着难以置信的高难度动作，Barry觉得自己心跳都随着飞机的拉升降落而起伏。现在天空中已经不只有“红伯爵”表演队了，又有几只单翼飞机加入其中，在天空中展现着飞行的魔力。

 

“女士们先生们，下面将要出场表演的是一支由F-16“战隼（Fighting Falcon）”战斗机组组成的表演队*”

Barry转头看向跑道另一头，那里停着4架喷气式战斗机，涂着蓝白红涂漆，高大的机形、精心设计的轮廓和强有力的机翼。Barry简直难掩内心想要尖叫的冲动，这是他第一次近距离看到喷气式战斗机，这些飞机简直酷到不行。

 

紧接着，他被这支飞行表演队的出场俘获了所有注意力。

 

跟前面的飞行员坐进飞机里驾驶着出来不一样，Barry看见一排穿着飞行夹克的飞行员迎面走过来。飞行员们走着标准的军步，右手夹着飞行头盔，眼睛看向前方。观众们开始尖叫挥手，就像歌迷见到偶像一样激动。似乎是想要回应观众们的热情，走在最前面的领航员转过头来向观众席作了个帅气的敬礼，笑容仿佛密苏里州最明媚的阳光。

 

噢，他大概是我目前为止见过的最帅气的男人了。

 

Barry禁不住被这个自信的飞行员吸引。这个飞行员跟他以往接触过的或者只见过一面的同性都不一样，他的男同事要么整天抱怨加班，顶着不修边幅的发型和浓重的黑眼圈。而他见过的同性要么无聊顶透要么平凡得毫无魅力可言。只从发现自己性向以来，Barry只知道自己对异性没兴趣，他喜欢同性，但目前还没找到适合的另一半。至从自己几次以失败告终的约会经历之后，Barry就没有再约会过，没人能吸引到他。

 

但这个飞行员？噢我愿意离开我的工作跟他去喝杯咖啡！

 

Barry为自己这个想法吓到了，他只是看见了他而已，他们都不认识，自己却在想约对方喝咖啡？醒醒吧！

 

飞行员齐步走到自己的飞机面前站直，然后那个领航员发令，飞行员们齐转身，迈步走向飞机进入驾驶舱，接着战斗机开始启动发出轰鸣，在跑道上开始由慢加快起跑，然后后尾的喷射器喷出蓝色的火焰，4架F-16拉升起飞。只需一分钟不到，4架飞机已经升到了高空中，以领航机为首，4架战斗机以菱形编队式减速飞过机场上空，然后调转回来。

 

Barry看到4架飞机靠得极近的飞行，开始高难度的动作表演，3架战斗机紧跟着领航机俯冲又拉升，紧接着分开来变成一列纵队跟着领航机翻转飞行，然后分开成两队交叉着呼啸擦过飞行。战斗机尾后的白色烟雾在空中画了个巨大的圆。紧接着领航机做了个大胆刺激的举动，只见那只领航机冲着迎面而来的僚机急速飞行，没有要减速的意思，Barry的心都要提起来了。那只领航机越靠近，他的呼吸就越急促，他可不希望这么盛大的日子里见到机毁人亡的情节，那只飞机怎么就不掉头呢？！眼见两只飞机就要对上，Barry跟身边的观众一样屏住了呼吸睁大眼睛。Barry能听见一个女孩在尖叫。

 

就在那一瞬间，Barry感觉仿佛时间在两只战斗机就要接触的一瞬停止了。他看到领航机在瞬间倒过机身，平整的战斗机腹部擦着对向来的僚机底部飞过，时间以两只飞机的尾部接触为节点又重新跳动，两只战斗机尖啸着重新飞向高空，Barry忍不住为那只大胆的领航机惊险瞬间的表现欢呼，他跟着观众激动的站起来朝天空的战斗机们挥手叫喊，那只领航机又掉过头来倒转着飞过观众台，接着急速拉升飞到高空中跟它的队伍一起。那只领航机是那么的与众不同，他比他的僚机们都要大胆英勇，仿佛生来就是天空的王者，自由的在空中展现他的英姿。不论是翻转还是倒飞还是急速转弯，他都能做得游刃有余，就像长了鹰隼的羽翼展翅飞翔，而不是一对钢铁翅膀。领航机似乎觉得刚刚的擦肩飞行还不够刺激，他加速变成一个点消失在空中，留下三只在僚机在空中。就在Barry失望的想那只领航机表演完飞回指定临时机场的时候，忽然耳边炸起撕裂空气的尖锐声响由远及近，并且速度极快，

 

“哦老天！”

 

Barry猛然抬起头，然后一个巨大的身影就这么从头顶呼啸而过，超音速带动空气震动，战斗机低空飞过的瞬间连空气都燥热起来。Barry感觉那一瞬间自己心脏都要跳停了，这是什么疯狂的家伙才能干出来的事。几秒后，看着那只吓唬观众得逞的领航机拖曳着烟雾飞走，Barry才感觉心跳鼓动恢复过来。那只领航机升空与他的僚机汇合，变回菱形编队减速降落了。尽管被这只“恶劣”的战斗机吓了一大跳，但观众们都为这支飞行队的精彩表演欢呼雀跃，Barry已经等不及结束观看后跟这些大家伙合影了。

 

等到特技飞行表演结束后，Barry走向人海涌动的停机坪。现在停机坪上不只有刚开始见到的传奇二战战机和双翼飞机，还有刚刚表演完驶进停机坪的表演机。Barry毫不费劲就能从人群中找到表演的蓝白红涂漆F-16。战斗机已经被一群飞机爱好者围住了。

 

“哈！当你像我一样有英勇无畏的勇气的时候，你也能当一个出色的飞行员！”

 

Barry好不容易挤进人群，发现自己站在一群可爱的小孩子身后，这群小家伙正拿着签名本围着战斗机旁、声音的主人——那架领航机的驾驶飞行员。

 

“能给我签个名吗飞行员先生？”

“当然可以，要签在你的T恤上吗？”

“你的飞机真酷！她有名字吗？”

“噢实际上他是和我一起表演的兄弟而不是我的姑娘，名字嘛，就叫他“乔丹号”好了！”

“飞行员都像你这么酷吗？”

“我可是最酷的那个。”

那个飞行员自然地回答着一个个可爱的问题，并在签名本上快速签字。他看上去可真耀眼，就像个明星一样吸引着周围的人。Barry可以近距离的看清他的样子。这个飞行员有着深棕发色，左额有几缕发丝斜下来，让他看起来有那么几分轻佻。他的双眼也是棕色的，他笑起来的时候，似乎眼睛也在笑。更别说他还长得十分英俊，有着高挑健壮的身材和阳光的小麦肤色。加上深色的飞行服，又一个加分点！一个站着就能吸引人的家伙。

 

“所以，你也是我的粉丝之一吗？”

“啊….哦！是的！”Barry从打量对方的思绪中惊醒，他结结巴巴的回答对方并试图在身上找到可以签名的纸张，他可不想把飞行员的签名印在密密麻麻的活动介绍上！

 

Barry翻找口袋的样子逗乐了飞行员，他能听到那个人在笑，Barry更加窘迫了，难道让对方签到他的T恤上？好像不错？哦不，要是这么做的话，Barry会闹个大红脸然后在对方在自己衣服上签字时被自己的心跳搞到原地爆炸！

 

然后在Barry打算问身边一个小孩要张便条的时候，他感觉脖子上有股拉力，一只有力的手牵着他脖子上挂着的入场证明把他拉近了些，然后一个醒目的“Hal▪Jodan”签在了上面。

 

“嘿老兄，你可以天天挂着这个牌子哦！有我的签名能增加幸运值呢！”飞行员展开一个大大的笑容，看起来对这个签名满意极了。

 

Barry觉得自己就要被这个笑容闪瞎了，因为飞行员刚刚的举动，他现在心跳个不停。

 

所以，他是叫Hal•Jodan。

 

名叫Hal的飞行员给其他飞行爱好者也签名，接着他向周围的人介绍他的飞机。

Hal做了个手拿喇叭的姿势，“接下来，我会带大家参观附近的飞机，请跟紧不要掉队了，错过了可退不了票。”Hal带着队伍走到每一只漂亮的飞机面前一一介绍，他熟知这里的每一种飞机。他给他们介绍，就像介绍他的老友一样，Barry能感受到他看着那些飞机眼里的骄傲。

 

“你一直在认真的听，你也是飞机发烧友吗？”Barry看了看左右，他是在问我吗？

“别看了，我是在问你，我的大粉丝。”Hal戏谑的一笑。他很少见到有成年人像好奇的小孩子那样走得那么前来认真听介绍的。眼前的金发男人站在小孩子中安静听着，目不转睛的盯着飞机，似乎在消化他听到的关于这架飞机的一切讯息。

“我不是，但这些飞机真的很迷人，我想没人能不被这些强大又漂亮的翅膀折服。”

Hal点了点头表示赞同，他喜欢这个金发男人说的话，他的表情、他的声音让人感觉到他的真诚，没有虚伪的夸赞，而是真心实意的表露。

 

“我还以为介绍员都是这里的工作人员，飞行员都要做导游？”Barry看了看周围负责给观众介绍的人员，都是刚刚进行飞行表演的飞行员。

“嗯哼，”Hal指引着Barry边走边说，

“联合空军是个非营利性组织，每年的特技飞行都需要大量的人力调配，不管是指挥进场的还是后勤都是联合空军的人员。除了飞行表演，飞行员都是志愿做向导的，而且飞行员比那些导游的解说更专业更有意思不是吗？”Hal得意的冲着Barry笑。

“我表示赞同。”Barry也回给Hal一个欣赏的笑容，他真的很喜欢这个飞行员，不只是因为他有着帅气迷人的外表，他说话的方式让Barry感到放松，那种感觉就像跟朋友交谈一样自然。

 

“那么你们会在这里呆一个星期？”Barry看到行程表上显示周末还有一场飞行表演。

“嗯，接下来的几天我跟我的团队会在中城，除了表演还有训练，去医院探访和去电视台做采访，然后再离开去下一个城市。我喜欢开着我的飞机去每一个城市，我在中城上空飞过几次，这还是我第一次认识这座城。”Hal眼里迸出期待的火花，他已经准备好工作结束就溜去中城逛一圈。

“哇哦，那你最好带个导游或者手机导个地图，不要错过中城值得去的地方了。”Barry笑着接话。然后身边的Hal忽然停住脚步，Barry侧过身看着他。HAL用右手撑着左手，左手撑着下巴摩挲，双眼盯着Barry，似乎在认真思考Barry刚刚说的话。Barry被看得有点紧张，然后Hal看着他挑起一边眉，露出一个坏坏的笑。

“你叫什么名字？我的大粉丝。”Hal问Barry。

“哈？…..”

Barry有点反应不过来，是该奇怪话题的转向还是对方在调戏自己？

“Barry，Barry▪Allen。”Barry还是告诉了Hal他的名字，并且礼貌地伸出手。然后慢半拍发现自己有那么点紧张对方真的回握自己的手。

HAL自然地握住了Barry的手，“很高兴认识你，Barry。你给了我一个好建议，我想我很需要一个熟知当地的向导，我很喜欢跟你聊天，所以你愿意当我的向导吗？哥们？”

 

哦我的天，他在说什么！Barry惊的瞪大了他的眼睛，Hal看起来并不是在开玩笑，他还在握着我的手！

 

“嘿，你不会拒绝我的吧，Bar？”Hal又露出那种炫目的笑容了。该死，他看起来似乎自在必得。Barry悲惨的发现，他已经震惊得自能顺着对方的意思。

Barry张着嘴，好一会才找回自己的声音，“好的…..”他听见自己这么说。

 

“棒极了，Bar！”Hal激动得握紧了Barry的手，“明晚这里的机库会举行舞会，你一定要来，你不会想要错过的！”

 

还好另一个飞行员过来找Hal处理一些事情解救了Barry，Hal不得不离开。Barry看着HAL跟着那个飞行员离开，但没走几步，Hal转身倒着走向Barry挥手。

“Bar记得明晚！这里！舞会！等你！”Hal大声说道，向Barry做了个敬礼的手势后消失在人群中了。

Barry还站在原地努力消化刚刚的对话，就在刚刚，Hal，一个帅气的飞行员约他参加舞会，而且接下来的一个星期他们还会见面。

Barry低头看着挂在脖子上的签了名的入场证明卡，“难以置信，不是吗？”他喃喃道。

 

等Barry回到家，Nora▪Allen已经做好丰盛的晚餐等着他回来。

“今天的特技飞行表演感觉怎样？我看到电视上的直播了，令人激动和赞叹的表演。”Nora笑着问她的儿子。

Barry停下刀叉，回想今天发生的事，他不禁笑出声。“是的，表演很精彩。而且我还认识了一个飞行员。”

“飞行员？听起来真酷，真希望我也能去现场看看。”Nora叹了口气，要不是被闺蜜叫去逛街，她会跟Barry一起去看表演的。

看着母亲略带遗憾的表情，Barry想要去安慰她。Barry想起HAL邀请他参加明晚的机库舞会。

“妈，明晚那里的机库会举办一场舞会，我们可以一起去。”Barry伸出一只手捏了捏Nora的手背，充满期待的蓝眼睛看着他的母亲。

Nora简直不能更高兴，从Barry大学毕业之后,她很久没有和Barry一起参加过舞会了。

“我要找回我年轻时穿的裙子，还有小礼帽！”Nora在想明晚要怎么打扮，Barry看着他的母亲就像个少女一样为了舞会开心不已。

明晚他将跟他的母亲，还有Hal，一起参加舞会。

Nora忽然停住数她的漂亮衣服，“噢，瞧我高兴的，Barry你能聊聊新认识的朋友吗？”

Barry没想到Nora会问他这个，他打算明晚见到HAL的时候再介绍给Nora的。

“唔，他叫Hal，是个飞行员，表演时驾着一架F-16负责领航。”

“他帅吗？”噢又是这种问题，Barry头痛的想。Barry的女同事喜欢问他认识的男性的长相，显然他母亲也不例外。

Barry无奈地笑笑，“他是我见过最帅的飞行员，很有魅力也很幽默，明晚你见到他就知道了。”

Barry已经在期待明天的到来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hal驾驶的F-16表演队参考的是大名鼎鼎的“雷鸟（Thunder Bird）”,同样出名的特技飞行表演队还有“蓝天使（Blue Angle）”，驾驶飞机为F/A-18“大黄蜂”。  
> *“红伯爵（The Red Count）”和“神谕”都是双翼飞机表演队，特技之一是坠落悬停和翻转，民办的飞机表演队的飞行员有的已经65岁了！然而他们的飞行技术简直棒呆了！（图里那只旋转直下的就是“红伯爵”双翼飞机）  
> *本来想要让Hal驾驶F-22的，但F-22速度太快了，在特技表演中通常就是一飞而过，来回飞几次就消失了，而且成本高。所以就让Hal驾驶F-18啦。  
> *偷偷安利一部纪录片——空中精英，里面的特技飞行表演真的很帅！尤其雷鸟特别集，能看到飞行员的帅气出场，Hal的出场就是那样的哦！（雷鸟的制服是蓝色的）
> 
> 下节预告：Barry带妈妈一起去舞会见Hal啦！


	2. Hangar,dance,number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 特技飞行表演中邂逅的一段爱情。
> 
> 在飞机库举行的舞会，shall we dance？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *普通人au  
> 飞行员（直男？）Hal和CSI（gay）Barry

“你可能需要一条黑色的领带。”

在Barry第5次走出浴室，Nora这么建议道。

“噢拜托，这只是去参加舞会，我觉得这样挺好的。”Barry低头看了眼自己的装束，白色衬衫搭配深棕的西装外套，他还特意穿了皮鞋。老实说，他更喜欢平常穿的悠闲常服，但他母亲显然不同意。Nora拿着一条黑色领带和红色领结在他脖子上比划，最后摇了摇头。

“要不换一套？”

“妈——”

最后Barry穿了件红色的内衬套一件黑色的西装外套，这回Nora终于点头了。Barry很少穿这套衣服，这让他看上去很正式、成熟。

“这才是我的阳光男孩。”Nora赞叹道，走上去拥抱Barry。

“谢了，妈妈。”Barry回抱她。

“哈，我敢肯定你的新朋友会喜欢你这一身的，要喷点香水吗？”Barry从怀抱中抬起头，一脸难以置信， Nora以为Hal是他新交的男朋友。

Barry窘迫地向Nora解释，“Hal只是我刚认识不久的朋友，香水就不用了吧，我们又不是在约会。”

Nora用同样湛蓝的双眼怀疑的看着Barry，“Barry，从上次约会之后你很久没交过朋友了，我能感觉这个飞行员很特别，你认识他没多久就答应他要去舞会。”

 

Nora很了解自己的儿子，并不是上次的约会对Barry造成多大的打击，只是一直以来，Barry还没遇到一个他真正喜欢的人。约会失败后Barry没有找新男友而是全心投入了他的工作，把自己埋进繁琐的案子里，这样他就不会为缺少感情生活感到寂寞。在Barry还是高中生的时候，他还要隐藏他的性取向，他没有喜欢的女孩也没有喜欢的男孩。

 

Nora轻轻地拍了拍Barry，“我只是真的很高兴你交新朋友了，Barry。”

“我也是，妈妈。”Barry眨了眨他的蓝眼睛。

“哦，还有一套衣服，你要试一下吗？”

“你再不快点去换衣服我们就会迟到啦。”

“好吧。”

 

这个舞会比预想中的还要热闹，等Barry把车开进停机坪的空地，那里已经停了很多车了。不远处的偌大飞机库敞开着大门，灯光跑了出来，Barry能听见音乐从里面飘出来。Barry让Nora挽着他的手臂，跟着来参加舞会的人群走向飞机库。

 

机库的大门真的很大，足够让人群进去。Barry正想着要怎么在那么多人中找到Hal，一个人影就窜进Barry的视野。Hal穿着一套惹眼的深色空军制服向他挥手，他找到他了。

“Barry，这边！”Hal瞧见了那个金发高个男人，他举高手挥舞招呼Barry。

Barry带着Nora穿过人群迎上走过来的Hal，在看清Hal今晚的装扮后，Barry感觉自己的心跳加速了。Hal穿着深色的空军制服和西裤，他甚至还戴着一顶船型帽！

帅气和有型已经不足以形容这个男人了，跟昨天的飞行服比起来，Hal现在看上去很稳重，他真的英俊得有点过分。

看见Barry盯着自己，Hal咧着嘴笑：“伙计你看呆了？”

Barry如梦惊醒，为自己失礼地盯着对方看而脸红，他向Hal介绍道：“很高兴你要请我，Hal。这是我母亲，Nora▪Allen。”

Hal微微俯身牵起Nora的一只手亲吻她的手背：“Hal▪Jodan，很高兴认识您,Allen女士.您的到来是我的荣幸。”语末，Hal向Nora眨了眨眼。

“感谢你的邀请，Hal。”Nora笑得更开心了。

Hal挺直背再次看向Barry，直勾勾的眼神盯着他，Barry感觉脸上有点热。

“你今晚穿得真迷人，不错的搭配，Barry。”

“谢谢，你也是。”Barry回给Hal同样温暖的笑容。

“那么，准备好进场了吗？可别惊掉下巴了哦。”Hal神秘地一笑，引领着Barry和Nora走进大门内。

 

Barry看见里面时还是禁不住张嘴哑掉了，感觉就像做一场美幻的梦。他看见机库中央的木制舞台，红色的帘幕垂下来。舞台上一支穿着军服打着红色领结的乐队正在演奏，穿着黑色礼裙的曼妙女歌手在唱Auld Lang Syne（友谊地久天长）。舞台下的地方，人们在尽情的跳舞，美丽的姑娘和年轻的军士欢快的跳着摇摆舞。老人们挽着另一半慢摇着原舞。地上甚至特意铺上了薄木板，一切看上去是那么的久远又近在咫尺的呈现在眼前。Barry都要以为自己身处在二战时的一个热闹的庆祝晚会了！

 

“惊不惊喜，意不意外？”Barry一惊，慢慢地看向身边的Hal，Hal看上去得意极了。Barry忽然明白他为什么穿着那套制服了，Hal今晚扮演的是二战的空军士官。

“哇哦，这可真是……没想到？我觉得我要回去换件丑毛衣再来了。”Hal止不住的抽着肩在笑。他们穿过走动的人流走向最近的吧台，酒保马上就过来了。

“酒保！两杯Cuba Libre（自由古巴）和一杯Margarita（玛格丽特）给这位美丽的女士。”

“虽然这里并不是专门的酒吧，但我保证Matt调的酒是最棒的！”Hal激动的说，向酒保竖起了大拇指。

“他也是这里的工作人员？”Barry拿起那杯加冰的深色酒饮喝了一口，嗯口感很清爽，Barry在心里评价，同时意犹未尽的咂了咂嘴。

Hal举起自己那杯酒也喝了一口，“对，想不到吧，一个后勤也能调出美味的鸡尾酒。”他向Barry眨了眨眼“飞行员也能当解说员。”

哦该死，他能不能不要再散发那个名为Jodan式的魅力了。Barry绝望地想，这个飞行员即使是自大的、恼人的得意笑容都是那么好看。

Nora眼睛都亮了，“这里的一切都是你们布置的？”Hal得意的拍着他的胸口“是的，我是说每个参与这次航展的飞行团队都志愿献出自己的力量，没有什么能比得上给人们展示飞行魅力更加令人骄傲荣幸了！”

Hal的眼里仿佛藏着耀眼的光，让人炫目。

 

“噢Bella！亲爱的你也来了？”Nora忽然瞧见了她的朋友，她用手肘撞了撞Barry的手臂，调皮的冲他眨眼。“我要跟朋友叙旧去了，你们慢聊。”说完，Nora开心地牵着闺蜜的手在另一边的座位上聊天去了。

老妈你就这样丢下你的儿子？Barry不禁扶额，虽然他内心很想跟Hal独处，但真的只有他跟Hal在一起的时候他又有点紧张了。

“你有带着那张入场证明吗？”Hal奸笑着看向Barry。想到那张签名纸，Barry差点被酒液噎到，他故作镇定的擦嘴。“咳、挂着入场证明跟我的西装一点都不搭，谁要带着一个登记牌到处跑？”好吧，实际上那个签名被Barry用相框裱好放在卧室的玻璃柜了。他才不会说他起来的时候都会多看几眼那个签名。

“哦，你这么说可就伤我的心了。”Hal夸张的捂着心口，“很多人想要我的签名呢！”

Barry被逗笑了，“这个我相信，飞行员先生。”Barry忍不住又多看几眼Hal的制服，Hal注意到了，他大咧咧的面向Barry，展开他的双手，挂着欠揍的笑。“是不是很帅气？”Hal还臭屁的摆了摆他的帽子。

“嗯，制服满分！”

“只是制服吗？”略带丧气的声调。

 

他们又聊了很多，Barry问了Hal很多关于航展的事，看着Hal抱怨他的上司在他训练了一天后还要他负责后勤，兴奋地数着他开过的每一架飞机还有起的烂透了的蠢名字，非常Hal▪Jodan式的起名法。他向他介绍了他的家乡海滨城（Coast City），并且开心的表示Barry一定要去看看。接着激动地甚至用上肢体语言来分享他开飞机经历过的疯狂的、惊险的事。Barry也跟着Hal的情绪起伏，听到Hal的疯狂事先是震惊的瞪圆他的蓝眼睛，心都要提起来了，然后在听到Hal一脸轻松的讲完他怎样英雄式的解决危机后又忍不住跟他一起大笑，为他的壮举欢呼。Barry跟他聊了一些中城的趣闻，自己和妈妈的日常，还有他热爱的工作。

对于工作，他们都同样热爱且投入。Hal在听到Barry是个警方物证技术科学家后吃惊的表情让Barry很受用，他向Hal讲了一些他们解决过的案子，尽管有些案子很棘手也让人难过，但他都愿意为了那些需要帮助的人去做力所能及的事。

 

Barry轻轻摇晃着他手里的酒杯，深色的酒液在冰块的缝隙间流转。他转过头对上了Hal的眼睛。Hal用一只手撑着他的脸看他，眼神不再像之前那样轻快。就只是这么直勾勾地看着Barry，仿佛看不够一样。Barry压下心头的紧张感，他咽了咽口水，他会这么看他不是因为有那方面意思的打量，就只是这么看着自己而已。Barry在心里对自己这么说。

是酒精上来而已，我才没有因为被这么看着才脸红，更没有想Hal的眼神有那方面的意思，这不可能！Barry在强烈的心理暗示自己，别想多。

“Barry，你是一个不错的人。”Hal看进Barry的双眼，不容置疑的认真眼神，“瞧，你热爱你的工作，愿意为每一个陷入麻烦的人解决问题，你真的很善良。”

接着Hal绽开一个大大的笑容，他举起他的酒杯大嚷：“敬善良且正义的Bar！”

Barry心里涌过一阵暖流，他跟着大笑，“说真的，你没必要这么大声的，这看起来太傻了。”

“哈！这可是Hal Style的称赞，你应该满怀感激的接受！”Hal大叫道。

“哦好吧，Hal Style？你可真是个天才（Genius）。我接受了。”Barry向酒保加了杯酒，学着Hal的腔调，高举酒杯：“敬英勇无畏的（brave and bold （我终于用上了！！！翻滚））的Hal！”

 

愉快的聊天后，舞会的高潮开始。Barry和Hal一起看向舞台，伴随浮生乐团演奏的美妙乐声，舞台下几个穿着军装的小伙子跟姑娘们在尽情跳舞，是那种80、90年代的摇摆舞。他们就像即将出行的士兵跟他的爱人在深情的舞蹈，引来观众们的欢呼。Hal被一个姑娘邀请去跳舞，Barry调侃的看了他一眼，Hal回给他一个“没办法，魅力太大”的眼神，耸了耸肩，牵着女孩走到舞池中央。

Barry真的很喜欢这个舞会，它精心扮成二战复古的氛围，不只是环境，连这里的每一个人仿佛都在享受那种昔日难忘的光辉岁月。Barry看着Hal挽着那个女孩跳着交谊舞，Hal很绅士的扶着对方的腰，挽着她的手轻轻摇摆。Barry在想，如果现在真的在那个战争年代，Hal理所当然的会是一个英勇无畏且战功显赫的军官，在舞会上也是最惹人瞩目的主角，他的朋友会跟他开着无伤大雅的玩笑，漂亮姑娘们会围着他转，然后他会挑一个心仪的小姐与他共舞。她会把手搭在Hal宽阔的肩上，抚上Hal穿着制服也掩盖不了的健壮的背部。Hal值得拥有这些。

 

“他真的是个很有魅力的男人，不是吗？”

“是啊…..噢老天，妈！你要吓死我了！”Barry吓得炸起，差点从高椅上摔下来。

Nora捂着嘴笑的看着惊慌的Barry，“我不是故意的，你看着他看得太入迷了。”

Barry红着脸大叫：“我没有！”

“你脸红了。”

“那是因为我喝了好几杯酒，酒精上来了！”

“看在你的回答还算清醒，我信了。”Nora决定不再捉弄气呼呼的儿子。她看着舞池中的Hal问Barry：“我看见你们聊得很开心。”Barry看了Nora一眼，重新看向舞池的Hal。

“嗯，跟Hal聊天很自然，他很有趣。”

“只是有趣吗？”Nora看向Barry，想要从他眼里读出点什么。

Barry没有看向他的母亲，只是追逐着舞池中的身影平静地回答：“Hal很有魅力，我现在肯定他是我见过最帅气的男人了，我被他吸引了。但也只是这样而已，我们能成为很好的朋友。”Nora眼里有什么情绪闪过，她轻柔地问：“你喜欢他？”Barry忍不住笑了。

“很难不喜欢他这样的家伙吧？”Barry知道Nora想问什么，他继续说道，“换成以前我一定会暗恋这家伙，但Hal显然不是我这类人，他跟我不一样。我没法不喜欢他，但我们只能是朋友，而我很幸运能认识他这么个人，我甚至不敢奢求太多。”

“也许他也同样的喜欢你呢？你能感觉出他…..”

“没，他把我当做新认识的好朋友，而且是很合得来的那种。我能看出他跟我有同样的感觉，那就是一见就被吸引，像相见恨晚的老友。只是他不会有那方面的感觉。”Barry把目光转向Nora，“我会很喜欢跟他相处，作为朋友。”Barry给了Nora一个温暖的笑容。

Nora没有说话，她只是捏了捏Barry的手回以同样温暖的笑容。

 

“Allen女士，你介意我借走你的儿子吗？”Hal不知道什么时候跳完舞揍向他们。

Barry打算递给他一杯酒，“你想干嘛？天才。”Barry有种不好的预感，他看见Hal狡黠的笑打了个冷颤。

Hal站直向他绅士地弯腰，伸出一只手，“这位金发的帅哥，能邀请你与我跳一支舞吗？”他笑容更大了。

Barry简直不能相信，他哭笑不得的说：“你认真的吗？”

Hal看起来理直气壮：“如果你认为我会放过你在这干坐着喝酒，你就大错特错了，Barry。这可是舞会！来跟我跳舞吧！”

Barry看向身边的Nora，Nora掩着嘴偷笑。

“我可不介意，说不定Barry会给你个惊喜呢！”Nora干脆地背叛了她的儿子。

Barry简直想捂住脸，“嗷，你不能这样！”

Hal先是为Nora的话震惊了一下，接着他了然地拉住Barry的手把他带向舞池。

 

舞池中央已经有很多对男女在跳舞，音乐从优雅变为欢快的节调。

Barry再次问Hal：“认真的？”Hal停下来看向他，笑着说：“无比认真。”

音乐忽然变得轻快起来，Hal得意地向后退几步拉开距离随着节点，脚步点在节拍上。他的皮鞋踏在地板上发出清脆的声响，然后旁若无人的，踩着音乐的节拍踢踏着舞步，步伐快速变换，接着在音乐换奏的瞬间，华丽地转身停住，双手指着Barry。

Barry不得不说他没想过Hal还会跳踢踏，不是专业的，但Hal自在随性的性子显然踩准了点。此时此刻露了一手的Hal脸上得意极了，他在等着Barry跟着他一起跳。而Hal确实这么想，他在等着Barry向他请教，然后他可以继续显露他的舞蹈技术边教他的好友啦。但他错了，他看见Barry露出一个坏笑，好像在说：“看好了！”

 

音乐再次响起，Barry自然地随着音乐动起来滑向前面，他踢着轻快的脚步，再自然不过的舒展着他的身体。风琴声忽然加快，Barry踢着小步原地转动起来，黑色西装随着他的动作扬起来，金色的发丝在灯光下闪着光。音乐骤然停下的时候，Barry猛然站直，双手理直西装，仿佛他刚刚只是走路一样。他看向Hal，神情就像“你觉得我跳得怎样？”，得意极了。

 

Hal是真的吃惊了，这他可没想过。Barry看上去正经、冷静、一丝不苟，嘿！然后他就在众人面前展现了他的舞技，跟Hal随性有进攻性的舞步不一样，Barry跳得自然且优雅，穿着西装跳更帅气了。

 

Barry似乎对于能惊到Hal感到很开心，“天才，我们还跳舞吗？”他坏笑道。

“哇哦，你在挑战我？”

“是你先挑起的。”

 

这次，周围的人散开了点，观众们似乎很乐意看到两个帅哥跳舞。这次音乐热烈起来，Barry跟Hal在舞池中摇摆起来，他们面对面的跳起来，两双修长的腿舞动起来。刚开始他们还在比划，一方跳完等对方来应接。接着爵士乐悠然响起，他们开始跳起摇摆舞。Hal拉过Barry的手靠近他，“我知道Nora为什么说你会给我惊喜了，我还以为她是指你不会跳舞然后会在我们跳舞的时候踩我一脚！你没告诉我你会跳舞！”说完他不慢地瞪了Barry一眼，提着Barry转圈。Barry笑得更开心了。“你又没问我，不过我还是能给你一脚的。”

 

越来越多的人加入舞池，每个人都在尽情的跳舞。轻快美妙的音乐和惊艳的女声，人群欢乐的笑声，一切都是那么的美好。Barry不得不跟Hal靠得更近，不然他会因为太过兴奋撞到别人，他的耳边是Hal的笑声，十分恼人但就是不讨厌，他跟着Hal一起大笑，在舞池中旋转摇摆。Hal拉着他圈着他的腰旋转着走入人群中，Barry大声地说：“你疯了！我们会被围观的！”Hal同样大声地回答：“你现在才跟我说这个吗？别开玩笑了Barry，你才不会介意呢！”

Barry笑得肚子都痛了，他把头埋在Hal肩上抽搐似的抖动，努力忍着笑，“我是不介意，你可是在跟一个男人跳着摇摆舞，而你还想跳进舞群中央！”Hal更大声地嚷嚷：“Hal▪Jodan是个行动派！想和谁跳舞都行！你没得拒绝！”Barry抬头看着棕发男人，他快要笑出泪花了，“你真是个疯子。”Hal看着Barry似乎在思考这是夸他呢还是赞他，最后他露齿一笑，“不，我是个天才！”

 

真是不可思议，Barry第一次在舞会上玩得那么疯，他会这样是因为有个疯狂的飞行员邀请他跳舞。他从不敢想跟一个同性在众人面前跳舞，他害怕被人看出他的秘密，也不想被人指点他喜欢的人。但Hal似乎有种魔力，Barry一点都不抗拒跟他一起跳舞，正如Hal所说，他没法拒绝。而跟Hal一起跳舞让他抛开了他的顾虑，他们一起大笑，跳着快乐的舞步，在人群中旋转。没有人会指着他们说什么，Barry很久没有这么开怀笑过了。他太过激动，不小心撞到了别人，被自己绊倒，惯性让他抱住了Hal还不小心踩了Hal一脚。Hal“嗷”地叫了一声但还是抱稳金发男人了，“嘿你没事吧？”因为跳舞出汗，Hal的前额的发丝垂下来，汗珠沁出皮肤，棕色的双眼温柔地看着Barry。Barry觉得他心跳都要漏拍了，他吃吃地笑起来：“我说过的，我还是能给你一脚的。”Hal瞳孔放大了，然后跟着Barry笑了起来，“你这一脚可真痛，真忍心啊。”

 

悠扬的苏格兰风琴声悄然插入，Hal向Barry眨了眨眼，然后牵起Barry的双手蹦跳起来。Barry被他一本正经的样子逗笑了，跟着他的节拍一起欢快地跳动着舞步。Hal忽然挑起一边眉毛，他领着Barry走出了人群，Barry以为他跳累了，但Hal领着他走向了吧台Nora的位置。Hal停在Nora面前绅士地做了个“请”的动作。Nora一直在观看Barry和Hal跳舞，她跟着音乐开心地鼓掌，她没想到Hal会牵着Barry过来邀请她一起加入。两双明亮的眼睛都在期待的看着她，Nora绽放着大大的笑容接过Hal的手，由飞行员领着他们走进舞池中央。

 

Hal带着Barry和Nora加入舞池中的人群，他主导着他们旋转，然后换手交接舞伴。Barry牵着Nora的手轻快地旋转，带着她轻轻摇摆，几个舞步后，Hal牵过Nora的手跟她一起踢踏着脚跟。再几个舞步后Hal重新接过Barry的手，跟他一起在舞池中央旋转。最后，Hal牵着Barry走向Nora让Barry牵着Nora跳进人群中，手挽着手跟其他一起跳舞的人围成一个大圆转圈，就像圆舞和围着篝火跳舞一样，他们合着音乐尽情舒展舞姿。

 

一曲终，等舞会结束已经很晚了，人们手挽着手慢慢散场。Hal送Barry回到停车的地方。

“我玩得很尽兴，谢谢你，Hal。”Nora亲吻了一下Hal的脸颊。

“我也是，很高兴你来，Allen女士。”Hal说道，然后他看向Barry，给了Barry一个大大的拥抱。

“告诉我，你觉得今晚棒极了。”

Barry双臂抱紧Hal的背，忍不住把头靠近他的肩，

“充满惊喜，美妙极了。”

Hal满意地点头。

Barry有点不想今晚就结束，他可以跟Hal跳一整晚的舞都不会觉得累。

“呃…..你要回哪里宿舍吗？要我载你吗？”Barry艰难开口。

“我住机场的临时宿舍，还要善后呢。”Hal把手插进口袋，看向不远的机库。

Barry也同样看向那里，那个机库装着一个美好的梦，真实而美好。

“你舍不得？”Hal歪着头坏笑起来，Barry觉得自己又在脸红了

“噢谁会舍得今晚就结束了！你又不是不知道。”Barry急促地说然后声音又低了下去，这个人是一定要这么戏弄他吗？

“嗯，我知道，所以我很期待明天呢~”

诶？

Barry猛地抬头看着Hal，Hal看见Barry懵了瞪大他的蓝眼睛一脸“你刚刚说什么？风太大我听不清”的表情就忍不住笑。他真是太可爱了。

“你今晚太高兴所以忘了吗？你昨天才答应要当我的导游的，Bar。”Hal笑的肩膀都在抖。

哦我的天，他是认真的！Barry你明天还能见到他！Barry的内心简直要雀跃欢呼了。

然后Hal递给他一张纸条，Barry接过来看见上面的一串数字。

“记得明天给我电话，等你，晚安！”Hal笑着转身离开走向机库。

Barry两手抓着纸，看着他的背影。

 

“Barry你拿到他号码了！”

“！妈你真的不能在我发呆的时候忽然说话！”Barry被Nora的话吓了个激灵，他慌忙把纸条收进裤袋，转身走进车里。

“尤其在你看着Hal发呆的时候吗？”

“妈！！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hal穿的制服是二战美军军士常服和船型帽参考（实在找不到空军的，只有穿着飞行夹克的作战服OTZ），而且私心真的很喜欢这套制服。  
> *空中精英里的机库晚会party，真的很大很热闹啊！  
> *Cuba Libre（自由古巴），一款以朗姆酒为基酒再兑了点可乐，味道没那么浓烈，很清新的一款鸡尾酒。闪闪还要开车呢！不能让他酒驾啊hhhh）  
> *Margarita（玛格丽特），Hal给Barry妈妈点的鸡尾酒，一款为女性而创的鸡尾酒，入口酸酸甜甜有着果香和龙舌兰酒香味~（很会挑嘛）  
> *美国西海岸的摇摆舞（复古风）很欢快激烈，苏格兰乡村舞则很适合多人一起跳。av5939986→摇摆舞参考，不来代入感受下绿红跳摇摆舞吗hhhav18944770→苏格兰乡村舞，很适合蹦跶hhhh  
> （私心推了些杂七杂八的东西////因为乐高里面绿红都是很会跳舞的，尤其闪闪能歌善舞哦，Hal你没想到吧hhhh）
> 
> 上章忘了说，这个故事里Nora▪Allen还在。因为被闪点虐到，很想让闪闪跟妈妈一起。绿红和妈妈的形象也是参考闪点悖论的形象。
> 
> 下一章预告：约吗？闪闪当Hal导游了（约会了（大概算是））


	3. Central City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 特技飞行表演中邂逅的一段爱情。
> 
> 中城游。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *普通人au  
> 飞行员（直男？）Hal和CSI（gay）Barry

Barry在打量着那张便条。

报告，呃，一个字没打。咖啡杯，嗯，没洗。Barry就这么盯着那张纸盯了15分钟，什么都没做。就在他继续盯着那张贴在电脑屏上边的纸放空的时候。

“这是什么能把一张纸盯出个洞的实验吗？”Nora捧着香喷喷的华夫饼站在丝毫没有察觉到有人进来的Barry身后。

“！哦，妈！早上好。”Barry吓得从椅子上站起来，又一次的。

“早上好，我的男孩。”Nora笑着把诱人美味的早餐放到桌子上。

“我可以下去吃的…..”

“嗯，我叫过你，你没应我我就上来看看啦。”Nora越过Barry看了眼那张纸条，然后了然一笑。“你不打给他吗？”

Barry故作镇定的喝了口新泡的咖啡，“我猜他还没起床呢。”

“不是因为在计划带Hal去哪玩吗所以才犹豫了那么久吗？”Barry发出一声痛苦的呻吟，他想过要跟Hal一起去哪些地方，甚至想了10种方案，却止步于按下手机号码。Barry甚至想了些有的没的，比如打过去第一句该说什么呢，嗯会不会有点太早打给Hal了，他说不定还在睡觉之类的。

“我先发个信息给他吧。”Barry长舒一口气，终于拿起手机。

 

 

早上好啊，飞行员先生。准备好你的中城之旅了吗？——Barry

Barry把信息发了出去，双手捏着手机等着回信。

过了10分钟，手机终于震动起来，清脆的提示音显示某位飞行员的来信。

早啊，小熊！要从床上起来真不容易不是吗，所以我们今天要去哪？

Barry几乎能想象得出Hal在床上挣扎着打字的样子了。

10点中心城公园门口见，别迟到了。

收到，长官！

 

 

中心城公园门口，Barry站在一棵杏树下，看着来往的人群等Hal。天气很好，很多人都来公园散步。终于，Barry看到Hal走过来了。他穿了件显眼的飞行夹克，有不少人回头看着这个飞行员，毕竟飞行员在大街上是很少见的。

“我来迟了？”Hal笑道。

“迟了两分钟，士兵，扣三分。”Barry同样笑道，“那我们走吧。”

 

中心城公园很大，他们边走边聊，Barry给Hal介绍了很多中城的趣闻和地方。Hal发现Barry是个很可爱的家伙，他热诚、乐观、友好，且喜欢留意身边的事物。见到认识的老太太，Barry会热情地向对方打招呼。他们还见到了一只同样可爱的金毛犬，Barry过去抱住了金色的大狗狗向高兴的大家伙打招呼，还把狗狗介绍给Hal认识。Barry就像他的外表给人的感觉一样，像闪闪发亮又温暖的阳光，没有人能不喜欢他，如果有的话，那个人一定是嫉妒Barry。

他们还逛了中城最热闹的街道，Hal好奇地看着身边的建筑和店铺，还拿出手机拍照留念。

“你的举动就像乡下人进城一样。”Barry看着Hal特意走到十字口的指向牌拍照忍不住笑了。

Hal毫不在意，“在天上飞过是一回事，在地上走又是另一回事了，你的城市很发达也很美丽。”Barry嗯了一声表示赞同，他的家乡凝聚了美国的山野、建筑和艺术，“中西部的宝石”，人们是这么评价的。

“我为她自豪。”

“我看出来了。”

 

 

除了观光，Hal期待的莫过于中城的美食。此时此刻他们坐在9号街的名为海滨的高级餐厅，Barry挑了个靠落地窗能看到街角的幽静位置。

“这个餐厅的环境不错，名字我喜欢。”Hal随性地坐倒在软座上。

“尽管它不是开在海滩边上？”Barry从菜单上抬头。

Hal大笑，“对，尽管它不是开在海边上，不过它跟我的家有同样的名字，食物美味的话，我可以再给它多加五分！”

Barry才意识到昨晚上他还没问过Hal来自哪里，他只问了Hal参加特技飞行的事。

Barry你真是糟糕

“你是海滨城的。”Barry迅速反应。他当然来自海滨城了，加利福尼亚州有好几个空军基地呢！海滨城不远就是爱德华兹空军基地，更别提那里有很多航空公司了。

“答对了，但没奖。”Hal看定了想要点的菜，他招手叫服务员。“下次来海滨玩的时候叫我啊。现在，我们先点菜。”

 

下次。这个字眼扎了Barry一下，他不想去想Hal还会在中城呆多久就要飞去下一个城市。

 

Hal没有发现对面的Barry一闪而过的难过表情。他点了一杯冰水，一份海鲜汤和一份罗勒鸡肉意粉。而Barry点的东西是他的两倍，从冷饮到小吃到主食再到饭后甜点，每样都点齐了。等服务员离开后，Hal忍不住问他，“这是你一个人吃的份吗？”

“对啊，饭后甜点的话我有叫上你的份。”Barry无辜地看着Hal，露出一副“很奇怪吗”的表情。

“没…..我以为你是饮食很精致那种，毕竟你身材很好。”

“哦，我新陈代谢比较快，而且我有健身的，这个不是问题。”Barry继续无辜地看着他，诚实得过分。

“当我没问…..”

 

等菜都上齐了摆上桌，Hal看到对方的眼睛都亮了，“想吃”两个字简直写在脸上。Hal发现Barry真的很能吃，而且吃得很快。最神奇的是即使对方吃得很快，Barry的吃相很文雅。他熟练又快速地用刀叉切割着肉，然后优雅的吃进嘴里，消灭完一碟肉后用餐巾擦下嘴角就开始进攻下一个目标。Hal还没见过谁吃饭能像Barry这样快速又斯文的，他想起他的损友奥利（Olie，没错，绿箭客串啦！），那个公子哥要么吃起来装模作样的高端，要么狼吞虎咽下。至于跟他约过会的女孩，她们都吃得很慢，带着刻意的矜持。

Barry呢？他吃得很自然，Hal发现自己看着他吃饭有种满足感。Barry吃得很多，他也很喜欢这些食物，他开心地消灭着面前的美食，垂着眼专心攻克它们。Hal觉得就算他不吃饭，看着Barry吃也能知道这些食物多么美味诱人。而且看着一个金发蓝眼的帅哥拿起刀叉手起刀落的切牛排？那可是艺术。Barry的手很好看，手指纤长，有力的握着银色的餐具。当他品尝到食物入口的时候，他的蓝眼睛都亮了，露出一副餍足的表情。哦，他鼓着嘴咀嚼

食物的样子也很可爱。

“Hal你不吃吗？”Barry瞧见Hal停下手中的餐具，不禁问道。

“噢！当然吃啊！这间餐馆的食物很美味嘛。”Hal猛然扯回自己的视线，继续卷着他的意粉。

 

我刚刚是在看着Barry吃饭吗？！Hal几乎在内心吼道。

没错，Hal▪Jodan你就是盯着眼前的男人吃饭，而且你还觉得对方吃饭的样子很有观赏性、很可爱。他听到有一个声音这么说。

Hal想要掐死那个声音。他抓起那杯冰水喝了口，然后想起他今天的一个小计划。

“Barry，你知道附近有什么玩具精品店吗？”

Barry停顿了三秒，然后继续嚼着嘴里的肉丸，

“有哦，我知道有家不错的精品店。我能问问你为什么想去吗？”

“这个嘛，是我今天的行程计划之一，你不会介意吧？我的导游？”Hal露出一个神秘的笑容。

Barry震惊了一下，然后咽下那口肉。

“好吧。”

 

 

Barry很难想象两个男人走进一家玩具精品店是什么样子的。他们不是什么充满童趣的玩具收集爱好者，也不是已婚男士或者男朋友给家里小孩子和女友挑礼物。这家精品店是中城里最大也是最受欢迎的，才刚站在门口，满满的玩具货物架几乎要吓得他们两个掉头走。最后还是英勇无畏的飞行员先进去了，Barry跟在Hal身后。那个粉红色的泡泡架简直要闪瞎Barry的眼，Hal伸长脖子在玩具的海洋中搜寻。Barry碰了碰他的手，“我们到底在找什么？”Hal居然给了他一个正经的思考表情，似乎很严肃。然后他说，

“你看到有小飞机的玩具货物架吗？”带着一本正经的口吻。

两人分开把每个货物架的玩具都看了个遍，虽然对玩具和布偶没兴趣，但看到一只可爱的泰迪熊的时候，Barry还是忍不住抱起来揉揉。可爱的东西还是无法抵挡啊，Barry把脸按在泰迪熊的软毛上蹭蹭，结果抬头的时候对上了一脸坏笑的Hal。Barry脸都红了，头上在冒烟。还好Hal放过他了，他才不想被笑话呢。

 

最后他们在满是彩虹小马和五颜六色的海洋生物中找到了小飞机。Hal拿起一只蓝色的小飞机和一只浅绿色的小飞机举到Barry面前，“哪只好？”Barry接过那只浅绿色条纹的小飞机布偶，“那就绿色吧。”Hal继续翻找着其他的小飞机，把布偶塞到Barry怀里。最终他挑了两只小飞机布偶和三架双翼飞机模型。Barry从满当当的玩具中露出头，他好奇的问Hal，“你有收藏飞机玩具的兴趣？”Hal似乎还在找什么，“布偶？我只收藏飞机模型。”Hal转身露出他标准的Hal style笑容，“待会你就知道了。”Barry将信将疑的点头。

 

 

结过账，Barry跟Hal一人提着两只装满玩具布偶的袋子。就在Barry思考着他们下一步该去哪的时候，Hal问他，“那么，中心城医院在哪？”

 

Barry觉得自己有点懵。他被Hal拉着走进了中心城医院。这算什么？约会会到这种地方吗？Hal的观光口味很独特啊，虽然他行事风格就很……出乎意料。在Hal用一个眨眼俘获了服务台小姐的心后，Hal得到了他想要的信息，旋风般的带着Barry上了电梯。Barry再一次问Hal，这次带上了担心的语气，“Hal…..”应该不是他想的那样。Hal察觉到Barry在担心什么，他掐了掐Barry的手，露出灿烂的笑容，“安心，待会你就知道了。”Barry的心平静了不少。他们来到一扇门前。Hal回头看了眼Barry，给他一个微笑，“准备好迎接尖叫了。”Barry还没明白他话里的意思，Hal打开了门冲里面大叫：

“Surprise！”

“嗷——是飞行员先生！”

“飞行员先生在这！”

 

Barry只听到一声声尖叫就被一股冲力扑过来，险些把他扑倒。Barry站稳看着一张张天真可爱的面孔，小家伙们在抓着他的衣角，抬头睁大着期待的眼睛看他。

Barry看向Hal试图搞明白现状，Hal也被一群小家伙围着，他看起来一点都不惊慌。

“小士兵们，你们好呀！”

“好！”又是惊人的尖叫声。

“告诉我，你们今天乖吗？因为有人投诉的话，按照军纪要打屁屁！”Hal摆出一副教官的姿态，但他眼里的笑都要藏不住了。

“骗人，你才不会打我们屁屁！”一个深发的小男孩咯咯笑道。

“我们有礼物吗飞行员先生！”金发的小女孩眨着眼说。

“哇哦哇哦，别急，首先先放开我们可爱的警察先生，他会害羞的。一害羞就忘记给你们礼物了。”

Barry忍不住吐槽：“谁害羞了！”

惹来一阵欢乐的笑声。Hal似乎不打算放过他，他又朝着小家伙们问：“你们想听警察故事吗？”

“要要要！飞行员故事和警察故事都要听！”

Barry忽然好想把布偶往Hal的脸扔过去。

 

 

Barry和Hal被围在孩子中开故事会，Hal盘着腿坐在地上激动地讲着他的飞行员事迹，小家伙们都听得是跟投入，还可爱的举着手提问他们的飞行员先生。当然小家伙们也没忘记警察先生，抓着Barry要听警察故事。Barry是很喜欢小孩子的，他决定逗一下这些小家伙，压低声音讲了个紧张的故事，小家伙们都被他吸引住了。

“我追着那个邪恶的罪犯跑了一路，然后，我来到了一个转角口…..”Barry放慢压低声音。

“一个转角口！”小家伙们有的害怕的抱紧了布偶，男孩们则兴奋的叫着。Hal捂着肚子在努力憋笑。

“嘭！他消失了。”Barry张牙舞爪地大叫一声。

“呀！”小家伙们发出尖叫，继而大笑起来。

Hal终于憋不住笑倒了，他勾着Barry的肩说，“警察先生，你讲的故事吓到我了。”

Barry得意的一笑，“显然我讲的故事比飞行员先生还要好。”

“嘿，没人能比得上我的英勇故事精彩！”

“是——吗——？”

 

 

等到分别的时候，小家伙们还追着抱住Barry和Hal的腿不让他们走。差点就要挂着两行泪哭唧唧来挽留他们了。Barry抱起其中一个小女孩柔声哄着，小家伙只好抱了抱Barry的脖子以示告别。

“那么，敬礼！”Hal向在他面前一排站立的小男孩做了个标准的军姿。

“再见，飞行员先生！”小男孩们举着肉呼呼的小手回给Hal同样的敬礼。

 

 

“你有东西想问我。”Hal看向走在他旁边的Barry。

“这就是你的小计划？探望小朋友？”Barry看回去。

“嗯，每次飞行表演巡演我们都需要去电台接受采访、去探望一些退役的飞行员或者去给航空公司的新手进行指导，这些是必要的宣传。”Hal继续说道，“我们也会去医院或者学校看望小孩子，这个是自愿的。我更喜欢自己去看望小家伙们，没有什么比种植一个梦想更为重要。”Hal停下来转身看着Barry，他的神情认真而坚定，“人们对飞行怀有向往，那种在空中自由、激动、美妙的感觉和飞行的魔力，把它带给人们是我的职责。”

Barry张了张嘴，一瞬间他感觉有很多话想说，强烈的情感最终化为一句话：

“你做到了。”Barry露出他最真诚的笑容。

“谢谢。”Hal也笑了。

“哦，对了，还有件东西。”Hal把收起来的袋子拿出来递给Barry。“这是送给你作为今天给我当导游的回礼。”

Barry接过纸袋，“什么…...噢！一只小熊！”Barry惊喜的叫道。他把小熊布偶捧起来。这只飞行员泰迪熊真的太可爱了，还穿着跟Hal一样的飞行夹克，戴着飞行帽，还有挡风镜！小熊的做工很精致，软软的。Barry看着这只小熊心里乐开了花，直到他瞥见Hal在偷笑。

Barry把小熊放进袋子里，红着脸故作镇定的说：“咳，看在他这么可爱的份上，我收下了。谢谢。”

Hal笑容更大了：“不客气，小熊。”Hal抬头看了看天空，傍晚的中城在一片橙红色的云下笼了一层柔和的光。

“那么，我该回机场了。”

“嗯…..”时间真快，又要分别了，Barry郁闷地想。

“舍不得我？”Hal贱兮兮地笑道。

“哦得了吧天才，你个自大狂。”Barry忍不住翻了个白眼。还我的感动！

 

“Barry，记得给电话我。”

“嗯，我会的”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *中心城位于密苏里州，海滨城位于加利福尼亚州。尽管是虚构城市，不过两个城市还是很有特色的。中城有很多高楼，繁华程度仅次于大都会和哥谭；海滨城有着最大的港口和很多出名的机场，比如费里斯机场（Ferris Aircraft）  
> *关于和小孩子相处，n52闪电侠年刊（2013）绿红初遇刊可以看出，Hal真的很受小孩子欢迎（当然闪闪也是啦），Hal的侄子侄女也是很喜欢Hal。所以这两只真的很讨小孩子喜欢hhhh
> 
> 出来约会了，Barry对Hal的了解又近了些，那么Hal呢？
> 
> 下节预告：Barry▪Allen


	4. Barry ▪Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 特技飞行表演中邂逅的一段爱情。
> 
> The real me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *普通人au  
> 飞行员（直男？）Hal和CSI（gay）Barry

中城，63号街区第5大道

街道上停了三辆警车，蓝红交替的警灯闪烁着，尖锐的警报声警告着周围的群众不要靠得过近，车上的警员们在街区拉了一个小区域的警戒线。然而路过的好奇的市民仍然在警戒区外好奇的张望，对他们而言中城的警察的出现代表着保护、警卫和正义的声张，同时也意味着一些不好的事情的发生。

“跟上次一样？”

“是的，不过这次多了些新发现，”Barry单脚跪在地上，收起单眼放大镜进衣袋，拿出白色手套戴上，小心翼翼的用镊子夹起一颗子弹装进塑料袋。“我想，这次狐狸终于露出尾巴了。”Barry摊开鉴证工具袋，拿出一把刮刀，轻轻地把沥青路上的绿色粉末刮下来收进玻璃试管里。接着他又在警戒区里慢慢地走一圈以确保没有漏掉任何细节。

 

终于，案子能进入尾声了。Barry心想。两个星期以来，警方一直在追查一件连环犯罪事件，嫌疑人的作案手法算不上多高明，但还是让警方棘手，只好请来CSI作调查。Barry接手了这一工作，协助警方逮到了嫌疑人，只是要判处对方的罪行还缺了些证据，警方只能扣留嫌疑人。而现在，Barry找到了重要线索，现在他只要把搜集的样本拿回办公室分析对比，还原作案手法，完成报告书，这个案子就能结束了。

 

感谢上帝，没人会再受伤了。现在，只要他回到办公室…..

“Barry！”不算大但很清晰的熟悉声音响起。

“哦，我去！…..不是！我是说、Hal你怎么在这？！”Barry循着声音见到白色警戒线外的Hal在向他招手。

一名警员闻声也看向Hal那边，“你朋友？”警员悠悠说道。

Barry尴尬地回道，“呃、是的。”他快速走向飞行员，隔着警戒线向他问话。

“你怎么在这！还有别在这叫我的名字。”Barry压低声音严肃地朝Hal叫道。

“啊？因为这个街区听说很热闹嘛就导航着过来走走，结果看见这里有很多人还有警车，就过来瞧瞧。”Hal很老实地回答了。

这也太巧了吧！Barry在内心喷火。

“你在这看着多久了？”

“从你搜集物证开始，我猜？”

Barry扶额摇头。警方工作向来严密，除了下班时候跟亲人朋友相聚，在工作的时候他们都不是那么希望被人瞩目或者被认出来。而Hal刚刚差点扒了他的马甲，还好现场的围观路人都在路的对面，不然Barry大概会给Hal一拳。

 

“Barry，该走了，还等着你的分析报告呢！”一名警员不耐烦地叫道。

“好的。”Barry转身对那名警员说，“我要回鉴证科实验室了，你可以继续你的中城游了，但别到处乱逛好吗？”Barry对Hal嘱咐道。

Hal点了点头，又忽然像是想到了什么，他棕色的眼睛盯着Barry，摆出了一副“啊哈”的了然表情。

Barry摇头叫道：“不！你想都不要想！我不会答应的！”Hal的表情就差一个小灯泡出现在他脑袋上了，他当然知道对方疯狂的脑袋在想什么！

Hal有点失望的叫回去，“我就进去看看…..”

“不行！”一口回绝。

“嗷！你就悄悄把我带进去嘛，我还没见过CSI是怎么工作的。”Hal换上正经的表情，除去他双眼迸出的兴奋的光。

 

“Hal，这是很严肃的工作。”

“我知道，我就看着不出声。”

“干扰警方工作是要被扣留的。”

“据我所知，鉴证科有独立的办公室和实验室，我不会干扰任何人，包括你。所以，就看一眼？”

“……要是被谁知道，我也会坐小黑屋的。”

 

 

Barry觉得自己一定是鬼迷心窍才会带着Hal进CSI的办公室。在穿过警员们的办公室时，他装的像是带着一名寻求帮助的市民，并且脸上挂着严肃的表情。Hal很配合的也装出心事重重的严肃脸，两人快速穿过大厅，所幸这个时间段的警察要么外巡要么忙着手头的工作，没人注意Barry带着Hal走进来。Barry把Hal带进自己的实验室，锁上门。

 

“你的私人办公室？真整齐，忽略桌上那堆文件的话。”Hal仔细打量着这个不小的空间，Barry的实验室有不少实验器材，它们整齐的排列在桌子上，墙上挂着一块白板贴满了便条和照片。至于Barry的办公桌则是一团糟，堆成小山一样的文件和报告书都要把键盘埋住。

“准确来说这是鉴证科的实验室，恰好我是这里的科学家，所以看起来像私人而已。真正的办公桌在外面呢。”Barry正在快速地清理桌子上的文件和外卖盒，不想让自己看上去像个不会打理的人。

 

Hal不再说话了，他走向放满器材的桌子认真看了起来，最后走向那块白板看着上面的信息。清理完最后一只咖啡杯的Barry舒了口气，他重新看向Hal。

“我还以为你会问很多东西呢。”Barry穿上了他工作时的白大褂。

“我说过就看着不说话的嘛。”Hal轻哼一声。

Barry走到他旁边同样看着白板。“你所看到的，你觉得怎样？”

Hal微微皱起眉头，似乎在认真思考着什么。

“科学、严肃，还有点冰冷。”Hal补充道，“无意冒犯，只是环境给我的感觉而已。”Hal抓了把头发继续说，

“外面那些执勤的条子会经常进入人们的视野，做得好的话人们会称他们为热心警察。CSI？我了解得不多，但你们显然在背后付出了很多。我看见你在现场搜集物证，如果没有你去分析的话，警方也很难去破解棘手的案件吧。”

Barry回答他，“我在尽我自己的能力。”

“嗯，我知道，我们都在尽自己的能力去做好每一件事不是吗？”Hal换了个更舒服的站姿，他提醒Barry，“你不是还有东西要去分析吗？”

“你要看着我工作？”

“我还没见过CSI是怎么工作的呢，你不会介意我看着的对吗？”Hal奸笑道。

“我开始后悔把你带进来了。”

 

 

Barry开始着手他的工作，他取出收集到的样本，戴上白手套把试管里的绿色粉末倒进器皿里放在显微镜下观察，一看就是很久。然后他起身走到一边拿着一瓶不知名的液体倒进器皿中，Hal看见粉末和液体发起化学反应。Barry头也不转的继续看着显微镜，一只手抓起笔快速地在纸上写字，Hal没有细看写了什么，但Barry在没看见的情况下依然写了一排工整的字体。接着Barry又起身在抽屉里拿出其他的不知名的样本作对比，把分析结果快速填上。

“Hal，你会使枪吗？”Barry头也不抬的问。

“嗯。”“好极了，帮个忙。”Barry拿出一把枪和一颗子弹递给Hal，“这里有一发子弹，我需要你瞄准那边的靶子开枪。”

“测试弹道？”Hal了然地装填好子弹，给枪上膛，拇指掰下安全栓，双手持枪瞄准了靶子。

“对，现在，开枪。”Barry站到Hal身边盯着不远的靶子。子弹应声射进靶心。

“我得到我想要的结果了。”Barry走到电脑前，把测试的弹道结果用电脑又测算了一遍。Hal放下手枪，看着Barry翻过一块空白的白板快速的在上面写字，很快白板上就布满了字迹。

 

“所以，结果怎样？”Hal看着满满的字，疑惑地问道。

“那些绿色的粉末是磷粉，能解释为什么作案现场会有烧焦痕迹。至于弹道结果，跟之前检测的吻合。再加上我之前搜集的其他样本的分析结果，我能推出作案的手法。”

“你会侧写？”

“嗯，有物证分析辅助的话。”接下来，他只要晚上把分析报告写好提交就能完成他的工作了。能解决这个案子让Barry心里松了口气。

 

“这件事终于结束了对吗？”Hal问他。

“嗯，接下来那个被扣留的混蛋可以吃好段时间的牢饭了。”Barry向Hal笑笑。

“这件工作并不容易，对吗？”Hal认真的看着Barry。Barry睁大了他的眼睛，然后平静的回答：“嗯，并不总是顺利的。”

Hal拿过一张椅子坐上去，他指了指Barry身后的椅子，说：“我能当个听众吗？”

 

从带Hal进实验室开始，他一直信守着他的承诺，保持安静看着Barry工作。没有嫌无聊也没有过分的好奇，只是在一边专注的看着Barry。Barry从他们初遇的时候就发现Hal远比他的外表要沉稳，Hal也许会给人一种自信得有点过头，甚至有点恼人的感觉，他的说话方式也会给人一种不正经、轻佻的错觉。但这几天，除去Barry对Hal有那方面的好感，Barry真的很喜欢跟Hal相处，Hal很绅士，跟他相处让Barry感到自在放松。Hal是个典型的行动派，直来直去。但对Barry，他都会先“请”Barry的意愿。这让Barry无理由地，只管去相信这个男人。

 

他能跟他分享自己的事情。

 

Barry坐进自己的椅子，开始讲一些他甚至不会向Nora说的事情。他向Hal说了几件他遇到的麻烦事，正如Hal所看到的，CSI的工作并不容易。警察负责执行，而他负责在背后调查。调查也并不总是顺利的，Barry见过血淋淋的案发现场，温暖的躯体变得冰冷躺在地上，温馨的房屋被残酷破坏，失去亲人的人们抱在一起痛苦。他想要帮助那些失去至爱的人，阻止悲剧再演下去。他跟很多高智商的、离经叛道的犯罪者们交手，他把自己埋首在分析工作中，希望尽早结束这些案子。最糟糕的情况中，Barry没法从一次事发的现场中就能推断出嫌疑人是谁，他在实验室中不眠不夜，而凶手已经悄然谋划了下一个悲剧。这个过程很煎熬，Nora很担心Barry会工作过度，咖啡因摄入过多。而Barry只想快点将凶手绳之以法。如果没能找点发现线索和证据，没能阻止下一个悲剧发生，有人因此受伤，Barry会很难过。

 

“那不是你的错，你做得很好。”

Barry看着面前的男人，Hal无比认真的看着他，眼神真挚。Hal的话让Barry第一次有如释重负的感觉，真是难以置信，Hal的话让他安心。

 

那么他自己的情感生活呢？Barry没法告诉Hal这个，这是他的秘密。Barry太想帮助那些人，也热爱这份工作。Barry记得他的一段恋情就是因为他太过投入工作而告吹的，对方冷冷地指责Barry，他既不爱异性也不爱同性，他只想跟该死的工作谈恋爱。他小心地掩藏着他的秘密不被别人知道，把自己扔进成山的文件里。有时候，他也会一个人去同性酒吧和咖啡馆，但也止于交谈和搭讪，对方觉得他很无聊也太过内敛。他屈指可数的约会真是可怜。

 

而现在，就在前一天，Barry邂逅了这个飞行员。他是Barry见过的最完美的男人，哦除去有些时候他真的很恼人，但同时他也很迷人。Barry说不上为什么，也许从一开始就没有理由，他被Hal吸引，并且越发喜欢他。每次跟Hal一起总是充满惊喜，跟Hal在一起很快乐。短短的相处，Barry相信并喜欢这个男人，他愿意告诉他关于他的事。

 

他会因为Hal的赞美而开心不已，因为他的靠近而心跳不止，因为他的关心和理解而感动，因为他的疯狂举动而大笑。

 

看啊，Barry，只是认识了这个飞行员四天，你就像个掉进恋爱漩涡的傻子。

 

而他们止于友情，Hal把他看做在这个城市里认识的最好的朋友，Barry只能收着自己的秘密强烈暗示自己他们是最好的朋友。

 

 

“你还好吗？Barry，该回神了。”Hal见Barry讲着忽然陷入了沉思，他伸出一只手在Barry面前晃了晃。

“哦！抱歉、我走神了。”Barry把自己强行从思绪中拉回来。

 

你最好的朋友在叫你，Barry，该醒醒啦！Barry这么对自己说，他重整了一下自己情绪，重新挂上笑容。

 

“好了，这就是我所爱的工作，我讲完了。”Barry抓起他的杯子喝了口咖啡。

Hal点头，露出一个爽朗的笑容，“Barry，你是第二个我见过的最美好的人了，你有着很酷的工作。”

Barry吃惊得都忘记放下他的咖啡杯了，他是该吃醋他是第二个Hal见过最美好的人，还是没想到自己居然有这么高荣誉？

最后他决定惨兮兮地说：“第二个？我还以为你听完会说我是第一个呢！”并作出痛心疾首的表情。

Hal抱起手臂，“哈，没门。”

“我能问第一个是谁吗？”

“我爸。”

“好吧，那我不计较了。”

 

Hal放声大笑，他真的该小声点的，Barry不确定外面会不会有谁经过听见里面的声音。

Hal忽然靠前，“不过，”他忽然严肃而神秘，向Barry招手让他靠近点，Barry把身体往前靠。Hal在Barry耳朵旁说道，

“你是我见过的第一个这么善良可爱的人了。”

“！/////”Barry这次没忍住拿起一个文件夹把棕色的脑袋拍下去。

“嗷！”

“你不该说我可爱的！”Barry觉得自己脸应该红得能滴血了，感觉分分钟能爆炸。

“嘿！你昨天还跟一只大金毛抱抱，对着泰迪熊双眼放光！”

“你给我出去！Hal ▪Jodan！”Barry气急败坏的又砸了他的脑袋。

“嗷！”

 

 

这次他们出去的时候不能像之前进来一样了，Barry解释说那是因为Petty跟她那队警员回来了，而Barry不想让他们发现Hal。如果他们不幸被逮到，那就不是扔进小黑屋那么简单了，Petty会让他的同事打着灯“审问”他为什么带了个棕发的帅哥进来，并惨无人道的八卦他们怎么认识云云。Barry只好带着Hal灵巧地躲过他们，悄悄猫腰出去。

“我就说刚刚应该让我在实验室翻窗出去的。”Hal小声的冲Barry说。

Barry同样小声的顶回去，“闭嘴，你要是翻窗的话就真的会被当鬼鬼祟祟闯进来的非法分子了好吗！”

 

“我们到底为什么要这样出去？”

“不要你管，天才！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *既不要哈二叫真名又不给叫代号的白大褂工作闪hhhhh（所以你想哈尔怎么叫你呢？甜心吗？hhhhh）  
> *关于闪闪的实验室或者说办公室，可以参照漫画和电视剧！
> 
> 下节预告：给你一张票~


	5. The ticket for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 特技飞行表演中邂逅的一段爱情。
> 
> 各自的心事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *普通人au  
> 飞行员（直男？）Hal和CSI（gay）Barry

这是Hal到中心城的第五天了。按照计划表，今天要进行周六最后一场特技飞行表演的训练。明天的表演十分重要，Hal还赖在宿舍支架床呼呼大睡的时候，他的技师Pine一脚踢开宿舍门，试图叫醒飞行员。

“Hal，嘿伙计，该醒了！不然飞行演练要迟到了！”

被叫到的人纹丝不动，依旧鼾声如雷。

无奈如Pine，只好掀翻对方的薄被。

然而Hal还是不为所动。Pine简直要急死，他可不想被顶头上司念叨。看了眼桌子上的冷水，Pine心里默念：你可别怪我啊，然后果断把水朝睡死的Hal身上一泼。

“！靠！搞什么？！”睡得好好的Hal被水泼了个激灵，马上就睁眼了，带着一脸惊恐。

“Hal，你最好马上换好飞行服去开会，不然你会被念死的。”Pine想到被一屋子的飞行员机组的人看着就一脸生无可恋。

Hal无所谓的打了个长长的呵欠，挠了挠肚子说：“行吧，一会就到。”

“给你一分钟！”

“滚！”Hal拿起毛巾走去洗漱间。

 

等Hal洗漱完毕，顺路带了个羊角面包边吃边走到机库，那里已经坐满了人。所有来自卜同州的飞行表演队机组人员都已经就位，在听明天表演的具体安排。Hal偷偷摸到人群后面的一个空座位。

很好，没人发现。Hal在心里庆幸。

联合空军里负责这次特技飞行的负责人在白板上写了具体的表演安排并画上表演节目的场地俯视图，每支飞行队的组织人都做好记录，飞行员们都在认真听着。

Hal本来也打算听的，但到后来就不想听了。昨晚他们的老大就已经给他们讲了明天的表演和今天的训练安排，Hal花了一晚上消化内容，刚起床不久的他现在不是很想听。

 

哦，有了！

Hal拿出手机，低头躲在前面的大块头身后打字。

翻出联系人列表找到Barry，Hal笑嘻嘻地点进去。

 

早啊，Bar！中心城的阳光都像你的笑容那样灿烂吗？

Hal打完后恶作剧般的偷笑然后点击发送。

没多久手机震动提醒对方回复了，Hal点开手机。

 

早上好，天才。现在才起是不是晚了？你今天又有什么邪恶计划了？

哦冤枉啊，我可没有在搞什么邪恶计划。实际上就算我有，我也没空执行了。

你在训练？

答对了！在漫长的会议之后，接下来一天都要为明天的表演做训练呢！

明天的表演？！跟之前那个一样吗？！！！

 

哇哦，隔着手机屏，Hal都能知道那边的Barry有多激动了。

 

冷静伙计，别捏碎手机。

啊啊啊啊！我要请假！别拦我！你怎么不早点跟我说？！！！

我忘了，现在说也不迟？

如果我错过明天的表演，我不会原谅你的。

Barry你会原谅我的~

给我个原谅你的理由。

哈明天的表演将会是你闻所未闻见所未见的精彩！而你将会坐在最好的观众席欣赏我英勇无畏的英姿。当心我的力量（beware my power），你会被我惊到的！

好吧，我有点动摇了。那么英勇无畏先生你该去训练了。

Barrrrrr——记得！明天！你不会想要错过最后一场特技飞行表演的！！！

 

发完最后一条信息，每支队伍都开始先后离场去准备训练了，Hal把手机收好，飞行训练的时候不能佩戴任何通讯设备。Hal不知道的是，Barry没有再回复最后的信息。

 

另一边，中心城警局。

Barry看着最后一条信息慢慢放下手机。能接到Hal的信息总是令人高兴的，更别提明天还有一场特技飞行表演去看。但“最后”这个词的字眼扎进了Barry的心。

这么一想认识Hal已经第五天了，Barry躺进椅子里回想这几天发生的事，简直梦幻到不可思议。同时他也记起舞会上Hal跟他说过，他跟他的团队在中心城只待一个星期，表演周结束，他们就要飞到下一个州进行巡演之旅。再过两天，他就见不到这个自信的飞行员了。

 

两天之后，他们就不能再见面了。Hal要飞去很多州，而Barry又要投进无止境的工作中。他们当然还会是朋友，但不会再像这个星期一样亲密了。Hal这样魅力十足的家伙自然是不缺朋友的，Barry懊恼地想，也许分别后Hal会逐渐遗忘一个中城的小小鉴证员。自己则会像个害了相思病的病患，还是可怜的单箭头那种。

 

尽管Barry在Nora面前，甚至对自己心理暗示他和Hal只是一见如故的朋友。

我们只是朋友。

是啊，我们只是朋友，这又是为了掩饰什么呢Barry？

Barry捂住了自己的脸，深深吸了口气。

不，他没有在掩饰。Barry很清楚知道，从那一天在特技飞行表演见到Hal，他就被这个飞行员吸引了。他想要靠近那个飞行员，签名只是个开始，他十分幸运地被命运女神眷顾认识了Hal。接下来的舞会、中城游、那只可爱的飞行员小熊、把Hal偷偷带进自己的实验室，发生的种种都让Barry喜欢Hal越深。

Hal跟他不一样，他们也不会一样。尽管这些天的相处，Hal调戏过Barry几次，但这并不意味着什么可能性。他可是Hal▪Jodan，Hal能跟任何人开无伤大雅的玩笑，也可以用他Jodan式的语调去跟任何人说话，这是Hal的魅力之一。但这里面不会有任何那方面的意味，Barry也不敢去想象，不然现实就太残酷了。

 

Barry不敢奢望什么，能认识Hal是他最幸运也最开心的事。他能做的难道不是珍惜最后这几天跟Hal见面的机会吗？嘿Barry！你该考虑一下明天穿什么去表演现场，说不定之后你们还能一起吃个饭，也许吃一次垃圾食品也不错。后天他就要走啦，买个礼物送别吧，你会想念他的！Barry试着想些开心的，但一想到Hal就要离开的事实，他的心就空荡荡的。

 

 

“一号二号引擎没问题，发动机运作正常，各机件运作良好，线路维护正常。”

“上升动力正常，高度视野良好。”

Hal跟他的机组人员报道飞机的状态，一切都很好，Pine会在训练之后在一次给飞机做检查，而他本人，Hal▪ Jodan随时都准备好跟那架漂亮的飞机起飞！Hal转身看了眼那架获准驾驶的银色传奇战机，明天他的表演一定会给中城的观众留下深刻印象！

“你的朋友会来吗Hal？”Pine拿起扳手组装着零件边问。

“Barry？他当然会来啦！实际上我待会正准备溜出去吓吓他。”Hal得意地说道。

Pine打了个冷战，“老天，你的惊喜总是让人措手不及，真幸亏你的新朋友没被吓坏或者恼羞成怒的胖揍你一顿。”

Hal不要脸地回敬道，“那叫天才的主意，而且Barry并没有被吓到。”

Pine认命的点点头，“那你可得好好在朋友面前表现，明天可是这里最后一场表演了。”

Hal一愣，他不是不知道今天的日期，实际上作为一个飞行员对时间概念他再清楚不过了。不过Hal是那种过好当天的行动派，结识Barry之后跟Barry一起的这几天，Hal觉得真是太赞了，他甚至忘了时间。而这几天过后，他就要离开中城飞往下一个城市，他跟Barry可能要一段时间后才能见面了。Hal当然还会联系Barry，也许等他放假的时候会开车再来一次中城旅游，或者邀请Barry来海滨城，Barry会喜欢的。

 

唯一可惜的是，他不能在中城逗留多几天。Hal才认识Barry没多久，但感觉又像认识了很久一样，他们相处总是很投缘，Hal喜欢并欣赏Barry。如果他们住在一个城市的话，他跟Barry一定会成为亲密无间的最佳朋友。Hal是个行动派，从航展那天遇见那个笨拙可爱的金发帅哥开始，他就觉得Barry很有趣。他开始逗那个金发男人，对方也正如他想象的那样有意思。Barry有如他外表那样阳光正直的性格，外加令人意想不到的聪明和善良甜美的心。甜美形容一个男人可能有点怪，但Barry确实是这样的人，他帅气温柔且美好，是女孩们会喜欢的那种美国甜心。不过Barry有点内向，不然那晚的舞会上他会是女孩眼中炙手可热的猎物。Hal没有多想就约了这个金发男人参加舞会，之后他还让Barry当他在中城的向导,带着Barry跟他一起疯。他只是想到了Barry，然后他就打给他约他出来了。

 

“伙计，说真的，我以为你会在舞会上钓到一个金发辣妹什么的。”Pine继续说道。“你这趟居然没认识新妹子！看来你的魅力值下降了，Jodan。”

“不要怀疑我的魅力，只要我想我现在就可以钓到一个。”Hal瞪了Pine一眼，“而且Barry是个很好的朋友，认识他比认识一个同样想钓我共度晚上的妹子要好多了。”

Pine停下手中的工作，看了眼Hal吸口气。

“哇，伙计，”Pine用上他最感叹的语气。

“干嘛？”Hal又瞪了他一眼，意思“小心点说话，不然我一扳手过去”。

“你刚刚听上去有那么点…..”

“那么点什么？”

“有那么点gay。”Pine冲他点点头，似乎经过深思熟虑才这么说。

Hal决定拿扳手砸他。

 

 

Barry在快速地处理着桌子上的文件，昨天的报告书已经提交了，接下来会轻松很多。周末他会带着Nora一起去看表演，也许，还会去机场给Hal送行。Barry迅速拍了拍自己的脸振作起来，点开航展页面准备买入场票。周末的航展比几天前的还要热闹，门票几乎一售即空，Barry敢肯定办公室里那些上次没去成看表演的同事已经先下手为强了。难道要找找有没有人出票吗，还是高价求两张入场票？Barry叹着气点击页面。

 

“Barry！你在哪？！哦，你在这！”Patty几乎冲进了办公室，气都不带喘的大叫。

Barry疑惑地从他的位置抬起头，“怎么了？”

Patty冲到他跟前，激动地说：“老天！外面有个棕发帅哥找你！他简直帅惨了，你怎么不介绍这个帅哥给我认识！！！”

Barry被她激动的模样弄懵了，但很快他就反应过来，棕发的帅哥……该不会是…..

 

“嘿Barry！伙计你在这！”Hal出现在办公室门口，带着他该死的好看又灿烂得过头的笑容，在看见Barry后，旁若无人的朝他挥手。

瞬间办公室十几双眼睛齐齐盯在Barry和Hal身上，最后集体看向了Barry。Barry只想躲在文件堆后把自己埋起来。Hal大步走向Barry的位置，把金发男人从他的文件堆里揪出来，真是残忍。

Barry捂住脸，几乎咬牙切齿地发声，“你在这干嘛？”

“给你个礼物！”Hal拍了拍他的肩，一点都没觉得有什么不妥，直接无视周围好奇的视线。

Barry把手指岔开点缝看着Hal，“礼物？”

“咔哒！”Hal从他的飞行夹克口袋里拿出两张票在Barry面前晃。

“噢我的天，航展的入场票！”Barry从Hal手上抢过票认真的看了看，一只双翼飞机印在票上，还是特别席位。Barry激动地捏着入场票，他现在能高兴地原地转圈！

“我就说你会原谅我的。”Hal得意的攀着办公桌的挡板对着Barry笑。

Barry觉得现在自己身边一定充满了小花花，Hal说得对，他总会原谅Hal的。

 

“是航展入场票！天啦我也想要！”终于有人忍不住叫出声了。紧接着办公室就炸开了锅，有个警员冲Hal叫道，“哥们你怎么搞到两张票的，告诉我你还有多的！”“我去，你该不会是个飞行员吧？你看他穿着飞行夹克！”“活生生的飞行员！”诸如此类激动的发言充斥着整个办公室。Barry小心地抓紧两张稀有的入场票，生怕有人暴起抢走他的票，这样他就不得不跟那个人拼命以捍卫他才是这两张入场票的所有主。

“我还是第一次见到飞行员！哥们来握个手！”Barry的一个墨西哥同事走到Hal面前伸出手试图和Hal握个手，但被Patty挤走了。“你好，我是Patty，你长得真帅！我能和你握个手吗！”没有疑问号。Barry想着要不要从同事中拯救Hal，Hal反倒很自然地握住Patty的手，十分绅士地说，“谢谢你的赞赏，Patty。我是Hal。”Patty几乎激动地在颤抖了！她问道，“你真的是一个飞行员吗？Hal。”“嗯，是的。”办公室又爆发出一阵尖叫，Barry吓得躲回自己的小桌子后。然后Barry震惊的看着他的同事们争着和Hal握手，场面比那天他向Hal要签名还要厉害，就像看见自家偶像一样疯狂。Hal轻松自然地跟他的同事碰拳击掌，看起来就像喝茶一样简单，完全主导了场面。

 

“你的同事都这么热情的吗？”Hal侧过头小声问Barry。

“不，我还是第一次见到他们全部疯了一样。”Barry靠过去在Hal耳边小声地回答。

最后Barry强行拉过Hal的手臂把他带离了人群，不然Hal别想脱身了。把Hal带到门口，Barry舒了口气。“你还好吧？”他问身边的Hal。这家伙一脸“我很好，实际上我还很享受”的表情。

“我明天会跟Nora一起去看你的飞行表演的，谢谢你的票，不然我打算去抢劫某个可怜虫了。”Barry向Hal保证道。

“Barry你刚刚说了违反你的职业道德的话。”

“我知道，天才。”

Barry朝Hal眨眨眼，想起刚刚办公室的暴动，他抱起双臂挑眉道，“你刚刚引发了一场暴乱。”

Hal无辜地摆手，“你要逮捕我吗？”

“然后看着你又在隔离室里引发另一场暴乱吗？”

“你会原谅我的，不是吗Bar？”Hal眨了眨眼。

Barry叹了口气，“我真该打你一拳的。”

Hal放声大笑。

 

 

“记得明天准时入场哦！”

“嗯，一定！”

Hal笑着转身走了。Barry看着他的背影渐渐融入来往的人流中，才慢慢走回办公室。

办公室里一群人正虎视眈眈地等着他。

“你什么时候认识这个飞行员的？”

“我都不知道你有个飞行员朋友，真酷！”

“哥们，你能悄悄把我带进场吗？”

Barry躲在桌子后，试图把自己缩得更小一点。这时候，他口袋里的手机震动起来，Barry点开手机看着那条信息。

 

The ticket for you.

 

然后是一张蠢到毙的笑脸，典型的Jodan式。Barry看着那条信息忍不住笑得更深了。他把手机放好，推开椅子准备回家跟Nora分享这个好消息了。

“嘿Barry！你还没有跟我们说说你的飞行员朋友呢！”一个警员叫道。

Barry只是回头露出个神秘的笑容。他跑开点距离然后大叫道：

 

“无可奉告！”

 

Barry心满意足地听着他的同事可惜的惨叫声，摸着藏在心口处的内袋里的两张入场票笑得更大声了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章，两个人的心事。距离这部完结还有两章（开心///）沉重中带点甜，  
> 他们是我见过最坚强的人，而他们终将在一起
> 
> （偷空摸文OTZ）
> 
> 下一章预告：最后表演


	6. Fly,fly,fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 特技飞行表演中邂逅的一段爱情。
> 
> 英雄的表演

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *普通人au  
> 飞行员（直男？）Hal和CSI（gay）Barry

Barry第三次走进中心城特别备用机场。跟几天前的特技飞行表演一样，现场很多人，不比第一天的参观人数少。Nora一路上都很兴奋，还执意要跟Barry一起戴同款棒球帽。

 

距离表演开始还有一个小时，Barry带着Nora先去看机库内的飞机。有了Hal上次的解说，Barry能向Nora介绍他认得的飞机。不过Barry意外的是今天居然没见到现代的战斗机身影，要知道F系列战机可是备受喜欢的耀眼明星，Barry放眼望去都没看到那些飞机。终于，Barry发现飞机们有什么不一样的地方了，这些都是二战时期的飞机。从欧洲战场到太平洋战场的飞机都出现在这里了，Barry觉得自己就像进了某个时代博物馆，那里的展物是一群守卫家园捍卫天空的雄鹰。这还是Barry第一次见到那么多传奇战机在自己眼前，这些飞机都保养得很好，岁月的痕迹还没磨平这些钢铁翅膀，相反让他们更加传奇和神秘。

 

Barry看到了最喜欢的那款P-51野马战斗机，他还记得以前跟Nora一起看二战电影的时候，他就很对这款活跃在欧战战场的战斗机很中意。Hal上次跟他介绍过，他还记得当时Hal抚摸着机身，双眼专注的看着飞机的神情，眼里都是敬佩。这里的每一架飞机都被人群包围，每个人都发自内心喜爱这些飞机。Nora不知道已经拍了多少张飞机的照片了，回头可以向Nora保存一份，Barry心想。

 

这里还留着那晚舞会的装潢，依旧是木质地板，连金属都是复古的铜色，墙上挂着黑白或泛黄的珍藏二战照片，充满历史庄重感觉。Barry猜想这大概又是Hal所指的惊喜之一了。

 

第二个惊喜大概就是场外的大家伙了。Barry第一次见到运输机和轰炸机，他们可真大只。Barry忍不住在想Hal也会驾驶大型运输机吗？他们看上去可跟战斗机不一样。

“这些飞机真是太神奇了，对吗？”

“哦、是的，”Barry忽然反应Nora在跟他说话，“再次见到他们让人激动。”Barry笑道。

Nora点头表示赞同。

“Barry你知道吗，亲眼见到这些飞机已经够让我惊奇了，而更惊奇的是你的新朋友就是驾驶这些飞机的人。”Nora看了Barry一眼继续说“现在我确信Hal就是惊奇本身了，他总是令人惊喜，不是吗？”

“妈，我都没听过你这么称赞过我。”Barry瘪瘪嘴装作不满的样子，不过Nora说得也没错，他很想看看第三个惊喜又会是什么。到现在为止他还没见到Hal的身影，给Hal发了他跟Nora到了的信息也没回，Hal大概在准备飞行表演吧。Barry发现自己是那么的渴望快点见到Hal，就像得了要命的饥渴症似的。

 

Nora忽然拿出了她悄悄准备的望远镜，递了一个给Barry说“表演快开始了对吧，带上这个！可以看得更清楚。”Barry接过望远镜忍不住笑了，“你可追不上移动的飞机。”Nora碰了碰他的小臂，“噢，那可不一定，我的反应可快了，说不定能看到哪架飞机上有Hal呢！”Barry挑起一边眉毛难以置信的看着他可爱的母亲，不知道是该吐槽这个望远镜能不能捕捉到快速移动的飞机和飞机上的驾驶员这个问题，还是Nora已经完全把Hal当成自己人了。而Nora无视了儿子的瞪视，直接拉着Barry走向表演场地的观众席。

 

Hal给他们的入场票是特别席，Barry和Nora可以坐在最好的位置观看表演。Nora已经举起望远镜在四处观望了。Barry不需要望远镜也能看出特别的地方，作为一名鉴证员，他有着很高的洞察力。Barry一眼就留意到空地上多了好几个黑色的铁皮桶分散在几个点，而且最奇怪的是还有几辆深灰色的运输车，不知道有什么用处。

 

广播忽然响起，终于表演要开始了。跟上次不一样的是，这次先进场的并不是飞机，而是一队托着枪的士兵，他们整齐的走到观众面前举枪向天空鸣枪，表演就正式开始了。接着让人惊讶的是在跑道上进场的是几只有着红日涂漆的零式战机。零式们起飞，很快就上升到高空，他们有组织的盘旋在天空中，以不快的速度行进。这些飞机在那块放置着运输车和物资的空地上来回飞，似乎在侦查。Barry有点紧张的看着那几只零式，即使已经过去一个世纪那个印着红日涂漆的飞机偷袭珍珠港的事没人会忘，Barry想知道这几只零式怎么会出现在这里，光看着他们就让人不安。

 

零式忽然分散冲着地面上的运输车和堆放物资的集点俯冲下来，擦着地面飞过，然后让人没想到的是这些战斗机居然挂载了武器，零式冲着地面扫射，扬起一阵沙尘，子弹射击的声音让人心惊肉跳。观众席上已经有人禁不住叫“我的老天”，对这个突发场面感到紧张不安。这几架飞机向地面的集点扫射完后，嚣张地掉头飞过观众席，把一群人吓得捂住头蹲下。Barry还在抬头看着飞机，Nora在零式飞过头顶的时候迅速拽着他蹲下，她看上去是真的被吓到了。零式掉头又在空地上盘旋了，看上去很得意，而观众们都置于这些飞机之下，Barry在想他们是不是在这场表演中成了人质了。

 

这时，一阵轰鸣声由远及近的传来，远边的天空出现了几个黑点。Barry举起望远镜看向那些黑点。镜片中捕捉到银色的的机身，有人眼尖的先发现了那些正飞过来的飞机群。

“快看！是野马！野马过来了！”

Barry放下望远镜，野马战斗机群已经飞过来了，他可以清楚地看到他们在空中的身姿。野马们分成两支小队冲着那几只搞破坏的零式追了过去。零式们见到野马过来就掉头跑了，但这些银色的战斗机有着更优秀的机动性和速度，他们紧追着零式战机展开了追逐战。Barry简直眼惊掉下巴了，仿佛在看现场战争电影，比电影要真实的是战斗机之间的追逐拉锯就活生生展现在眼前，这比去游乐园坐过山车要惊险刺激多了。

 

Barry发现有一只野马特别勇猛，他飞得比其他战斗机都要快，在零式身后紧追不舍。显然零式战机甩不掉这只英勇的飞机，好几次零式试图借着机动来甩掉后面的黏皮糖，但那只野马有着更高的的驾驶技术，似乎早就预知到零式的每个动作，追着不放。然后野马锁定了前面的零式发动了攻击，零式被击中冒着黑烟坠落了。观众席爆发出一阵欢呼。Barry跟Nora也激动得站起来挥舞着手臂大叫起来。

 

似乎不满足于只击落一架敌机，那只野马又掉头追逐其他零式了。零式们吓得掉头就跑了。现在野马战斗机群在空地上盘旋，像一群守护领地的士兵，随时准备跟敌人搏杀。那只得意的野马冲出阵型飞到了观众席上空，野马的驾驶舱是透明的玻璃盖住的，能清晰看到里面的驾驶员。那只野马在飞到观众席时忽然倒了过来，虽然速度很快，但Barry还是捕捉到了驾驶舱内的身影，尽管戴着战术头盔和吸氧器，但Barry还是认出了那双棕色的眼睛。飞行员倒着朝观众们敬礼，然后重新扎向天空。Barry很肯定那只野马的驾驶员就是Hal了。

 

这个爱现的家伙。Barry无奈地摇摇头，目光追逐着那只野马。

 

这些英勇的飞行员驱逐了那些搞破坏的敌人。但很快一声鸣炮宣示又一波敌人到来。Barry举起远望镜看到那几只墨绿色印着黑白十字的战斗机飞过来。

哇哦，是野马的宿敌来了。Barry在电影里见过那些德国战机，在野马研发出来之前，这些战斗机一直威胁着欧洲上空，直到野马从他们手中夺过制空权。

 

Hal驾驶的野马重新回到了机群，向着对面的梅塞施密特战机群冲过去，两支战机交错着在空中激斗，机枪扫射的声音在空中回响。Barry努力在飞机中找出Hal的那只野马。不过能找出Hal真的不难，一只野马隐藏在云里忽然冲出来杀了敌机一个措手不及。跟Hal之前驾驶F-18不一样，Hal驾驶的野马更小更灵活，能做出更多复杂的动作。Hal已经追着敌机做出急速拉升俯冲好几个动作了，他灵巧的躲过敌人的攻击，故意在前方迷惑敌人。不过被敌人追在尾后可不是好事，这个爱现的家伙像遛狗一样遛着追在屁股后的战斗机。眼看着就要被追上的时候忽然急速拉升把后面的梅塞施密特让到前面，这下变成Hal追着敌人了。那只德国战机的驾驶员显然没想到这出，被Hal击中冒着黑烟坠下去了，Hal掉头开始追逐其他猎物去了。Barry被他娴熟灵活的驾驶技术折服，Hal果然是最棒的飞行员。Barry在心里骄傲的评价道。

 

清理完空中的障碍，天空的卫士重新掌控了全场。野马们重新回到出现的地方，

“啊，这就走了，我还没看够呢！”Nora失望的放下望远镜。这场惊险的追逐战表演是那么真实，很多人都还在回味刚刚的精彩瞬间，Barry也同样。结果远边有三只野马又出现了，Barry从望远镜认出了领航的是Hal的那只野马。

“那只野马！是Hal！”Barry大叫道。

“嗯？是哪只？领航的那只吗？！”Nora闻声也抬起望远镜看着远边的飞机。

 

野马们这次掉头回来后面还跟了一群黑压压的影子，Barry惊喜的看到野马身后陆续出现了在停机坪上见到的二战飞机们。太平洋战场上的P-40“战鹰”战斗机紧跟着野马身后，还有海面搭载的F系列战斗机。让人激动的是那些已经年迈的飞机依然维持着高机动性，而战斗机身后是更大只的轰炸机，Barry能认出在珍珠港电影里的“米切尔”轰炸机。轰炸机们身后跟着巨大的运输机，Barry没想到那些退役的老飞机还能起飞。看着这群飞机飞过天空令人激动不已，他们都是保卫天空的英雄，而他们即使退役了也依然有着当年的风采。

 

Hal可真是个幸运的家伙，他能驾驶其中一只飞机在空中飞翔。

 

飞机表演落下帷幕，人们一边激动的评论着刚刚出现的飞机，回味着精彩的表演。Nora已经激动的快要语无伦次了，“噢，我的天，这是我看过最精彩的表演之一了，”Nora拽着Barry的手臂摇晃，“待会我们去找Hal吧，我也要要签名！”Barry简直哭笑不得，“我们家不需要两个Hal的签名。”“两个又不多！”Nora执着的回答他。

 

回到停机坪，重新近距离看着这些二战中的传奇飞机。Barry不能认出每一只，但他知道这些飞机是那么的不可思议。Barry的手机震动起来，是Hal的来电。

Barry划开接听，还没打招呼，对方就已经抢先发话了。

“嘿Barry！看到刚刚的表演了吗！是不是酷毙了！”Hal的声音隔着手机屏在耳边炸开。

“我觉得酷毙已经形容不了刚刚的表演了，你刚刚的表现真不赖，帅极了。”Barry笑道。

“你认出我了？告诉我哪个是我啊？”Hal奸笑道。

“我猜那个横冲直撞的冲向观众席的冒失鬼野马驾驶员就是你了。”

“嘿！那不叫横冲直撞，那是天才的绝妙表演！我还击落了3架飞机呢！”

“好吧，看在飞行员先生英勇无畏的击落了3架飞机的份上，满分吧。”

“要是在那个时期，我已经是个王牌飞行员了！”Hal骄傲的说。Barry能想象对方此刻说不定已经得意的叉腰。

“你们在停机坪对吧，我过来了。”不等Barry问Hal怎么找到他们，Hal已经挂掉了手机。

“Hal要来找我们了？”Nora期待的看向Barry，她刚刚紧挨着Barry试着听他们的对话，和Barry一样，她也迫不及待想见到Hal。

 

Barry和Nora看了一架又一架的飞机，Nora让Barry拍她跟每一只飞机的合照。镜头中的Nora摆好姿势，忽然她好像瞧见了什么有趣的事，笑得一脸神秘。那种奸诈的表情似曾相识。

Barry平举着手机对好焦，准备拍照。

 

“找到你了！”

“哦靠！”Barry被身后忽然冒出的声音吓得整个都要跳起来了，手机都要吓掉了。回过头对上Hal得逞的笑容，对于吓到Barry很满意。一同笑出来的还有Nora，看来她刚刚的神秘笑容显然是见到悄悄躲到Barry身后的Hal了。

“你们两个合伙吓我！”Barry大叫道，一脸难以置信。

“显然这个吓人计划很成功，你好啊Nora。”Hal一点歉意都没，向Nora打了声招呼。

“你好啊Hal，再次见到你真开心。哦那两个甜筒是给我们的吗？”Nora笑容满面的走过来。她刚刚看见Hal拿着两只甜筒悄悄摸到Barry身后朝她眨眼，Nora决定配合他吓唬Barry。

Hal递了一支甜筒给Nora，一支给Barry，“两支甜筒，给两位来看我表演的粉丝！”

Barry接过甜筒舔了一口，翻个白眼“哦得了吧天才，你鼻子要翘上天了。”

Nora拆台，“我们是你的大粉丝，给我签名哦Hal！”

Hal投给Barry一个得意的眼神，拿出一支笔在Nora的伸出的本子上帅气的签了个名。

 

“这件飞行夹克跟之前的不一样。”Barry打量着Hal，这件夹克跟之前他们约会的那件不是同一件。Hal朝Barry眨了下眼，“不错嘛，这件是二战的飞行夹克款式哦，我今天的角色是个二战飞行官呢。”

“那今天的表演？”

“是模仿二战空战的表演，我们驾驶的美式战斗机追逐德式和零式战斗机战斗。很帅气精彩吧。”Hal边说边带着Barry和Nora参观。谈到刚刚的表演，Hal的表情兴奋的好像他刚刚完成了一件伟大壮举，马上就要接受星型勋章似的。

“Bar我跟你说，要是刚刚发生在那个战乱时期我已经是个战机赫赫的飞行军官了。我驱逐了那些威胁同盟军和无辜人民的恶魔，”Hal几乎要手舞足蹈了。

“我相信你会的。”Barry点头赞同，这太像Hal的作风了，他不只是个飞行员，还很适合当个英雄。

 

英雄，这个词听起来真的很适合Hal，Barry毫不怀疑Hal要是生在那个年代，他会义无反顾的跳进飞机里在空中和敌人作战，说不定还会不知疲倦地出任务。Barry会为他骄傲的。但那些出现在电影片段的坠机场面，以及被击中的飞机冒着烟从高空坠落最终炸成烟花的场景又让Barry的心纠结。

 

Hal会害怕吗？Barry觉得这是个很复杂的问题，Hal是他见过最神奇也是英勇无畏的男人，虽然他没见过也没听Hal提过他作为战斗飞行员的事，但Barry知道Hal就像他表演那样，会是个一往直前的飞行员。但在空中，就只有他和他的飞机，Barry不敢想象要是发生了什么，Hal会害怕吗，尤其在与敌人作战的时候。

 

不，Hal不会害怕的。害怕的只有他身边的人。驾驶飞机真的是件很酷的事，Barry向往羡慕Hal在空中飞翔的感觉。但Hal不是普通的客机驾驶员，他是个试飞员和作战飞行员，他驾驶的飞机都是难以驾驭的类型，要是发生了什么，Barry感到心底都冷起来。

 

也许自己想多了，这可是美好的一天，Hal刚刚进行了精彩的表演，现在他们在一起看飞机。一切都很好，Barry你就是在胡思乱想。Barry驱逐脑子里的可怕想法，咬了大口的冰激凌。

 

他们看了很多飞机，Hal是个很好的解说员，他如数家珍的介绍了那些传奇飞机，没忘了介绍他刚刚驾驶的野马小姐，Hal说他花了很大的劲才争取到驾驶这架飞机的机会，他小时候就做梦想要驾驶野马了。然后他们又看了其他的飞机，Hal和Barry还聊起了战争电影。

“嗷，我真的应该跟你一起看珍珠港的，也许我们能买张碟看。”Hal惋惜地大叫道。

Nora插了进来，“噢Hal你可以来我们家看的，我们有那张碟呢！”

Barry简直要羞到把头埋进地里了，她怎么就邀请Hal去他们的家呢！虽然Barry也幻想Hal能去他们家…..不不不他没幻想过，Hal要是去了他们家，Barry会紧张到打碎家具的，他要保护那些可怜的易碎品。

不过，要是Hal能在他们家吃顿饭，那是极好的，他们可以吃完饭后一起坐在沙发上看电影。说不定晚了，Hal会留宿…..

不不不，打住！醒醒吧Barry，现在是白天。

Barry甩甩头试图让自己清醒点。

 

“哇，那很好，我会去的。但也许要等下次了，我们明天就要准备离开了。”

 

好极了，一盆冷水直接把Barry浇醒了。

Hal要走了。

Barry努力克制自己的失落。就在今天早上，他还努力催眠自己不要想Hal就要离开的事实。他们是来看Hal的表演的，他能见到Hal，这是多令人激动的事。

Barry努力不去想最后的表演、离开这些字眼。这很扫兴，对Hal对Nora都是。而对他自己来说则是难过。

 

Nora偷眼看到Barry眼神都黯淡了，显然她心爱的孩子在失落。Nora对Hal就要离开也很可惜，她也很喜欢Hal，而她的男孩显然对Hal有着不一样的感情，可他们都不能阻止Hal离开。

“那很可惜，你还会来找我们的对吗Hal？我是说你来中心城的话，我和Barry会欢迎你的，我们可以先定下你的电影之夜了！”Nora试着调动气氛，她期待的看着Hal，希望这位飞行员不会一走了之。

拜托，不要像之前的人那样对Barry。Nora在心里祈求道。

 

“真的？那说好了，我先预订电影之夜的席位了。先说好这个约定要永久有效哦！”Hal展开一个舒心的笑容，眼神认真的看着Nora，似乎在确认她不只是说说。

Nora瞪大了她的蓝眼睛，她没想到Hal会这么回答。Nora看向旁边的Barry，Barry在听到Hal的答复后眼里都是不可置信，但很快就转为喜悦，蓝色的眼睛盈满了光。

 

“永远欢迎你来找我。”

Barry露出了今天最灿烂的笑容。

 

Barry想他会在那么遥远的天空中认出Hal驾驶的飞机，是因为Hal总是飞得最自由、最高最远的那个。就像Hal自己说的他是个英勇无畏的飞行员，他会飞到更远的高空。看上去是那么的触不可及。

 

而Barry和Hal有了个承诺。

 

这个承诺的有效期是永久。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *p51"Mustang"（野马战斗机），活跃在欧洲战场的战斗机，性能卓越，在二战飞机中很出名的一只（也是我最喜欢的一只飞机，想让hal来开很久了hhhh）  
> 还剩一章就完结这一部啦~
> 
> 这章本来想起名fly,fly,fly,and away的，不过绿红还有段路要走呢，所以away也只是暂时的，Barry明白hal会飞得更远的，不如说他迷恋那个在空中飞的飞行员。但不管怎样他们这段感情都不会就这么结束的。
> 
> 得到妈妈认可的hal~Nora是真的很喜欢hal并且关心Barry的心情呢
> 
>  
> 
> 下一章预告：To be continue


	7. To be continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 特技飞行表演中邂逅的一段爱情。
> 
> 未完待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *普通人au  
> 飞行员（直男？）Hal和CSI（gay）Barry

Barry·Allen无精打采的走进警厅；

Barry·Allen无精打采的走过走，无视掉了打招呼的同事还撞到了人；

Barry·Allen无精打采的冲了杯咖啡后把自己埋进了实验室。

Barry…..

 

“我说，Barry今天是不是有点不对劲？”Patty忍不住问旁边的同事。

“哈？Allen不是就这个样子吗？埋头苦干又没趣，我没觉得他有什么不对劲的地方。”被问到的男人头也不抬的回答。Patty不赞同的摇了摇头。自打她看到Barry进门她就觉得Barry散发这一股低气压，用一个字来形容就是“丧”。虽然对方看起来跟平常一样，打卡、泡咖啡、工作，一切都正常不过，但Patty就是觉得Barry哪里不对劲。

 

也许我应该去关心一下我的好朋友。Patty放下手中的文件走向实验室。

 

Patty推开实验室的门，Barry正在处理文件，看到她进来露出一脸“你有事吗”的表情，没有疑惑，而是一脸丧。

Barry果然有问题！Patty清了清喉咙，露出甜美的笑容，“嘿Barry，你今天工作怎样？”

Barry现在倒是疑惑了，他一脸不明所以的反问“我才刚开始着手我的文件，我猜应该还行？”

 

噢，糟糕的开头！Patty简直想要捂住自己的脸，也许自己该问个更好的问题。

“昨天你不是跟Nora一起去看展了吗？好看吗？！”Patty露出一脸快告诉我的表情，她是真的很想知道航展的表演。Barry眨了眨眼，然后笑着回答：“嗯还不错，很好看哦！”Patty小心观察着Barry，但没能从对方的表情看出更多的东西。

“你还有事吗？Boss今天要13号的报告。”Barry友情提醒道。

“嗷！我差点忘了，回头给我看照片啊！”Patty一阵风似的冲出了实验室，实验室重新安静了下来。

 

Barry舒了口气重新看他的文件。

“一切都很好。”他这么对自己说，拿起实验器具开始研究新收集的物证。

 

5分钟后，Barry还在盯着显微镜。

15分钟后，Barry看了眼桌子上的手机。

10分钟过后，Barry叹了口气拿起手机，他点开手机，屏幕上是一只棕色的穿着飞行服的小熊，Barry看着小熊直到手机黑屏。他还是没有点开手机，重新把手机放进口袋里。

 

Hal今天就要离开了。

Barry想过要不要去给Hal送行，但他挣扎了很久。他甚至想过几种去见Hal的方法，比如翻墙进机场，那样他很大几率还没见到Hal就被抓了。把Hal约出来？Hal今天离开说不定要给飞机做检查。Barry甚至想过上百种告别的开场白，但每种都难以开口。尤其他还要装作很开心的样子，然后说着矫情的话。Barry最后想了个避免让自己难过但又能给Hal告别的方法，给Hal发短信。但他已经删了很多条草稿了，还是没能发出一条信息。

 

要么就这样吧。

 

Barry把自己重重的摔进椅子里，抬起一只手臂遮住双眼。他实在想不到要怎么给Hal送行，他不想Hal离开，但他心里明白这是不可能的。Hal属于天空，他总是要飞走的。

 

但为什么心里面就是那么的不甘呢？Barry想不明白，但为了不让自己受伤，他还是决定不做任何事，等Hal离开了，他还是会回到以前的生活。

 

咚咚咚——

Patty又来了吗？

咚咚咚——

Barry起身走去门口，门外并没有人，是哪个同事的恶作剧吧。Barry疑惑地关上门转身准备投入自己的工作。

然后他看到了一个棕色的脑袋在窗外，对方趴在窗沿跟他大眼瞪小眼。

Hal露出一个迷人的笑容，他招了招手。

“嗨！”

“啊啊啊啊——”Barry很没形象的大叫出声，差点条件反射炒起家伙就扔过去。

“我没想到你见到我那么激动，但你能小点声吗Barry。”Hal正蹑手蹑脚的翻过窗户进来，Barry的尖叫吓得他摔了下来，Hal嗷了一声。

 

这能怪Barry吗？不能。在他坚定今天不要想Hal的事的时候，他压根没想到关门转个身会见到Hal，而这个家伙正试图翻他窗户爬进来！

Hal拍了拍身上的尘，站好后又一次露出他的Jodan牌笑容，仿佛刚刚出糗的不是他似的。

“早啊Bar！”

“你怎么在这？”Barry警惕地问道，小心对方不按常理出牌。

Hal理所当然地回答，“因为你要跟我出去，我是来接你的！”

Barry这下是真的懵了，他困惑地问道：“你不是、不是今天就要离开了吗？你应该在机场收拾东西才对。”

Hal故作伤心的捂住心口，语气受伤，“噢你这么说就伤到我了，原来你这么想我离开，看来我只好走了。”说罢Hal转身抬起脚就要翻出窗口。Barry见状马上冲了过来拽住他，“等等！”Hal停住了，他一脸伤心的看着Barry，像被踢了一脚的猫一样。Barry拽着他的手臂，低头小声说，“别走…..”Barry觉得自己简直就像八点档的肥皂剧女主，挽着男主的手求他留下一样。Hal马上没事人似的又笑嘻嘻了，“这才对嘛。”Hal从窗户下来，拉住Barry就往外面走。Barry马上刹住脚步把Hal拽了回去，Hal转身奇怪的看着他，“怎么了？”

 

Barry简直要一块砖拍死他，他抱着手臂凶狠的看着Hal，“怎-么-了？天才，从刚刚你进来开始你都没解释你是来干嘛的，你能说点我听得懂的吗？”

“呃，你要跟我出去？”

“去哪？你想干嘛？”

“去了你就知道，”Hal试图抓起Barry就往外走，但Barry躲过了。

“不去。”Barry努力让自己看上去坚定点，他一口回绝了。

让Hal留下是一回事，跟Hal走又是一回事了。刚刚Hal翻身就要从窗户出去那一下，Barry自己没想多就阻止了对方，他想知道Hal为什么会来找他。但听到Hal要带自己出去，Barry又不愿意了。他就不能静静地离开吗？！Barry在心里几乎要大叫。

 

只要Hal静静地离开就好，

这样自己就不会难过了。

 

不管Hal要带他去哪，要做什么，Barry知道这一切结束后，他就该醒了。而他不想在最后还沉浸在跟对方相处的美梦中。

 

Hal显然不在乎Barry的拒绝，在Barry走神的瞬间抓住对方就疾步往外走。

“Hal！”

Hal抓着Barry就从走廊走出去了！

Barry觉得他真的丢大了，众目睽睽下被抓着往外走，他还逃工了，等他回来的时候肯定要被Boss死亡凝视射穿。大厅里所有人都看着Barry吱哇大叫着被棕发男人旋风一样拖着带离了警厅。

 

“这才叫不对劲。”Patty听到她的同事飘来一句。

 

“你带我来就是为了吃这个？”Barry看了眼桌上的汉堡薯条和炸鸡，扶住自己的额头。

“我还没吃早餐呢，尝尝这个汉堡，这个汉堡肉好吃极了！”Hal塞着满嘴的食物，双手抓着一个巨大的汉堡。

“我想回去了…..”

“不行，你得消灭完这些食物。”

 

好吧，不能跟食物过不去，Barry抓起一个墨西哥风味酱鸡腿汉堡狠狠地咬了一口。Hal满意地点点头，两个人专心地消灭着桌上的食物。一桌食物很快就被他们吃完了，Hal喝了口可乐夸张的打了个饱嗝，看起来心满意足。Barry擦了擦嘴角的酱汁，开口问道：“真的只是来吃汉堡？”

 

Hal没有回答，他靠在软座上看着Barry，又吸了口可乐。Barry在等他开口，但Hal似乎在犹豫，两人就这么沉默着。Barry感觉自己就像一条绷紧的弦，他紧张不安地坐着，等待，终于Hal说话了。

“我下午就要走了，实际上待会儿我就要回机场了。”

Barry低下头掩饰自己的表情，他需要快速吸口气整理情绪。

“我会想你的伙计。”Barry努力作出一个笑容，但他说出这句话却像有块铅塞在喉咙，这大概是他说过最艰难的话了。

“嗯，我也是。时间过得真快不是吗？”Hal笑出声，却没有笑意在里面。

“是啊，感觉认识你还是昨天的事。”

 

而你就要离开。

 

“记得替我给Nora打声招呼。”

“我会的。”Barry又把头低下了。

“我接下来会去大都会巡演，然后是去星城，再然后还有很多城市要去。记得在电视上观看我的表演哦。”

“嗯…..”

“记得跟每晚跟小熊说晚安，发信息给我。”

“嗯…..嗯？你刚刚说什么？”Barry猛然抬起头，他刚刚听见了什么？

“噗嗤——”看着Barry眨巴着蓝眼睛一脸what的表情，Hal笑出声来。

“我说，记得跟小熊说晚安，还有记得发信息联系我。”Hal看着他，眼神温柔。

Barry感觉自己心跳又在漏拍了，“我不是小孩子，别这么说。”Barry别过头试图藏起自己的害羞。

“我是认真的，别忘了联系我Bar。”Hal忽然向前靠，认真的眼神即使Barry别过头都能感觉到他的视线。Barry简直都能听到自己的心跳如雷了，

“还有…..”Hal又往前靠近了些，Barry觉得自己快要被盯穿了，几乎想要缩在软座里求Hal放过他。

“还有我们的电影之夜，要是敢忘了我就开着飞机把你家炸了！”说完，Hal坐回去大口吸着可乐。

诶？

诶诶诶？？？？

“你这是威胁我吗天才？”Barry难以置信地看着Hal。

Barry想要收回之前认为Hal是个有魅力的成熟的男人的评价。这人只有三岁吧？

“嗯哼。”

好吧，Hal确实能那么做。

 

结过账，两人走出门外，Barry犹豫着要不要送Hal回机场。

“Barry！”

Barry嗯了一声，下一秒他就被Hal抱住了。

“！”

Barry埋在Hal的夹克毛领子里，眼睛睁得大大的。然后他回抱住对方，把头靠在Hal的肩膀。

Hal的肩膀很宽，能感觉到夹克下的身体温度和对方的力量，让Barry感到安心和放松，他能闻到对方须后水的味道。Hal抱得他很紧，Barry也一样，他想要就这么和Hal拥抱下去。

“记得我说的，还要联系我，别忘了。”Hal紧了紧怀里的男人。

Barry拍了拍Hal的背，他笑着回答，

“知道了。”

 

2:00pm，

Hal收拾好行李扔上了运输机，所有飞机都检查完毕。

3:00pm，

Hal穿好飞行服，所有机组都在机场跑道上忙碌，Hal戴上了自己的飞行头盔。

4:00pm，Barry走出警厅，他站在街道上抬头，一排战斗机在天空飞过，留下一道道白烟。

 

一只飞机旋转着机身高速飞过，Barry看着那架飞机直到那架飞机消失在天边。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写完最后一章啦！AINIY Ⅰ完结！ヾ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ  
> 如题名to be continue，两人的故事未完待续，这一部只是绿红两人的初始，他们的故事还很长，而最终他们会突破一切困难走到一起。


	8. See you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：特技飞行表演中邂逅的一段爱情。  
> 再见面，同居？！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *普通人au  
> 飞行员（直男？）HalxCSI（gay）Barry

海滨城航天机场。

金发的高挑男子正拿着机票站在机场大厅中央张望。Barry·Allen捏着他的机票寻找着行李下放带，机场上的旅客人来人往，即使是像他这样高的男人也要伸长脖子找指示牌。在飞行两小时后，Barry在飞机上睡了个不怎么舒服的觉，他觉得脖子酸得发疼，只想找到行李马上离开机场打个的马上去到公寓休息，就这么简单。

 

“呼—总算找到了！”Barry从行李带上取下行李箱，里面有接下来一个月生活的必需品，其实也就好几套衣服。Barry叹了口气，想起自己今天一大早就被Nora拖出来打包扔出来，而自己直到昨天才被顶头上司告知要被调配到海滨城协助调查一个案件。

 

“事情就是这样，Allen你将代表中心城警局的调派员去海滨城一个月，祝你工作顺利，飞机在明天早上，会回家收拾吧。”Boss如是说，然后Barry就这么来到了这个城市。

 

Barry不禁想自己最近是不是做了什么坏事被发配到边疆了。这么说不对，海滨城可不是什么荒凉的地方，只是这个地方对Barry来说有点特别。

 

好吧，不只是那么一点。

 

机场、海滨城，这让Barry想起了那个棕发的帅气飞行员。只从上次分别已经两个月了，现在回想起来那个初识就像一场梦。Hal跟着飞行队离开后的第一个星期，他们还有在手机上联系，但很快就渐渐淡忘了。

 

这是你自己决定的。他心里的某个声音说。

 

Barry驱无视了那个杂音，拖着行李箱上了计程车，他现在需要快点把自己在这个城市安顿下来，毕竟他明天还要上班呢！

 

找到预订的公寓花了点时间，Barry总算到了那栋看起来虽然是老式但简洁干净的建筑门前。他昨晚才临时找到这家公寓，并且预订的时候发现已经没有空出来的公寓了，只能和别人合租。服务员告诉他有个公寓已经放着很久了，租客很少回来，他不介意的话可以订这个。Barry也不想花太多时间去找房子，一个月的时间很快，和别人同住一个屋檐下也能省点开支，Barry就这么订下了。

 

“Barry·Allen？你好啊小伙子，欢迎入住。”

“艾森太太？您好，我是Barry·Allen，我在这里预订了402房的。”Barry向热情的公寓主人打招呼并递上了入住的信息表。

“噢，你能来入住实在太令我惊奇了。公寓的另一个小伙子很久没回来住了，早上我还想着打给那个小伙子让他回来见见你的，可是打不通，希望你不要介意。”艾森太太抱歉地笑笑，这位老太太友好又热情，引领着Barry去到他的公寓。

“给你，这是公寓的钥匙，要保管好哦！有什么问题的话就到楼下找我就可以了，不用客气的。房间可能会有点乱，那个小伙子两个月没回来了，也不知道里面怎样了，需要帮忙就跟我说一声哦。”

“谢谢，我一个人收拾很快就好。”Barry感谢地接过钥匙，看着老太太下楼去后，他舒了一口气。这是今天遇到的第一件好事，海滨城加一分！

 

Barry推开门，空气中一股沉闷的味道扑面而来。公寓挺整洁的，客厅、小厨房、浴室都很好。Barry打开阳台的落地窗通风，从阳台看出去的风景还不错，能看到街道房屋。Barry拖着行李箱来到其中一间卧室，满怀期待的准备看一下他的卧室。

“操！”

门打开的瞬间，Barry一脚踩在了地上的空酒瓶上和地面来了个亲密接触。

好吧，海滨城扣一分！

Barry抱着摔疼的腿慢慢站起来，他扫了一眼卧室，这间卧室很整洁，不如说像没碰过一样，除了地上的几个空酒瓶几乎没有多余的物品。Barry可以大概猜到他的室友是个怎样的人了，对方的生活一定很匆忙，经常外出是常态，不然房间不会那么空还一点人的气息都没有。出于保护对方的隐私，他没有打开里面的任何家具看看，只是捡起空酒瓶拿去扔了。

另一个房间就在客厅另一边，同样干净整洁，床边的窗外能看到路边的景色，不大却很舒适的感觉。Barry快速地把行李拿出来放好，又快速地清扫了一下公寓，等他弄完所有事情之后已经很疲惫了。Barry洗了个澡就倒进了松软的床里，舒服的翻了个身。窗外柔和的月光投进来，能隐约听见汽车经过的声音和音乐声。

 

我已经到海滨城了，房东太太人很好，房间也很不错，可惜我没能见到我的室友，真遗憾。海滨城很漂亮，像夏日一样的感觉，我想我会喜欢她的。晚安！

 

Barry把信息发给Nora，打了个哈欠沉沉进入了梦乡。梦里他好像又回到了机场，站在机场大厅巨大的玻璃窗前看着飞机起飞。

 

第二天早上，Barry是被手机铃声叫醒的，如果不是还要去工作的地方报道，Barry真想就这么睡下去。Barry被调配到的地方距离公寓15分钟的车程，不算太远但Barry还是差点迟到了。海滨城警局总署比中城的要小一点，里面的装潢也要简单点。因为被调配来这里，不少人都在打量着Barry，这让Barry有点紧张，不过新同事们对他还是很友好的，Barry很快就熟悉了办公的地方和流程，简单的做了份汇报。

 

第一天上班算是无惊无险的度过了。下班的时候Barry选择了走路回去，海滨城的傍晚景色很美，蓝色的天空慢慢过渡到火烧云般的橙红色。街道上的店铺亮起灯光，过往的人多了起来。Barry边走边留意着周围的环境和路线，最后在一家沃尔玛里买了些日用品和做饭的材料，他今天心情不错，决定给自己做一顿美味的饭菜。

 

“你好呀Barry，今天过得怎样？”Barry推门就见到柜台后面织毛衣的艾森，她的笑容让他想起Nora。“嗨，艾森太太。我想我今天过得还不错。”Barry回给她一个温和的笑容，抱着大包小包东西上楼了。Barry先填满了冰箱，他买了很多饮料还有几罐啤酒，一些水果。接着他哼着歌做饭去了，他给自己准备的饭菜有点过多了，不过可以留着明天热了再吃嘛，Barry美滋滋地把剩饭包好进冰箱，心满意足地收拾东西洗澡去了。

 

上班的第一天，没有迟到哦。我想我会比想象中还要快熟悉这里的环境。我今天过得蛮好的，希望你也一样。晚安！

 

Barry把信息发出去，一切都很好，睡过一觉他又会迎来美好的一天，棒！Barry满意地合上眼睛。

 

他是半夜被吵醒的。Barry在黑暗中睁开眼睛，聚精会神聆听着周围的声音。就在刚刚，他听到了脚步声，不大不小但正好能被听见。

“嗒——”脚步声很稳，Barry推断对方应该是穿了一双靴子，他不明白为什么一个小偷会选择穿沉重的靴子进屋偷东西。对方似乎向厨房方向去了，Barry听到了冰箱打开和翻找东西的声音。他翻身下床，小心谨慎地走出卧室，就在这时，对方把冰箱关上了Barry失去了唯一可看到的光源目标。现在他需要找到客厅大灯的开关然后把对方擒住。他放慢脚步静静地靠着墙摸索着，希望那个小偷还在厨房什么都没注意到。

 

只要找到灯的开光就好。我记得是在这里呀，难道再上一点？Barry的手在墙上摸索着，他凭着记忆和感觉摸着开关的大概位置。

 

嗯？好像有了！等我开个灯再.....

 

就在Barry摸到开关的同时，他还摸到了一样东西，那感觉好像是一只手.....

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”房间顿时响起惨烈的叫声，Barry在摸到那只手的瞬间吓得弹开来放声尖叫。尖叫声还来自另一个人，对方叫得比他还大声。灯光亮起，两个人隔着客厅唯一的一张矮桌子大眼瞪小眼。对方一手拿着一罐之前就放着的饮料，一手捂着心口的位置，脸上是大写的震惊，棕色的眼睛瞪得大大的。Barry大张着嘴，像是失去言语一样，等他找回自己的声音并再一次发出尖叫的时候，对方跟他异口同声的叫了出来。

 

“Barry？！！！”

“Hal？！！！”

 

“你怎么在这里？！”又是异口同声。

 

Barry脑子有点转不过来了，他一定是醒来的方式不对，要不要重新睁眼试试。这时候第三把声音响起。

 

“Barry发生了什么.....噢Hal！你回来了小伙子！”艾森太太听见Barry的惨叫声后马上过来看看，她刚走到门口就见到了她的一个熟悉的人。Barry听见后挑起一边的眉毛，一脸震惊，该不会.....

 

“Barry，这是Hal，这个公寓的另一个租客，别担心。”

“你也住这里？！”Hal扭过头看着Barry，表情变为了惊喜。Barry有点想落荒而逃了、

“.....你们认识？”两颗脑袋同时点头。艾森太太捂着嘴笑了，“如果你们不是事先约好的话，那还相遇还挺奇妙的。”艾森太太留下一句不要太晚休息就回去了，屋子里剩下Hal和Barry，两人都傻站着一时不知道怎么开口。

 

“哇哦，我可真没想到我们再一次见面会在这里，我是说在我的公寓里。现在该说我们的公寓了，世界可真奇妙不是吗Barry？”Hal停了一下，然后无比认真的看着Barry，眼神就像见到一位熟悉不过的故人一样，“我很想念你，小熊、”

 

Barry整个都震了一下。他看着Hal忽然觉得有很多话想说又好像不是，最后他给了Hal一个温暖的笑容。

“我也是。”他轻轻说道。Hal的表情舒展开来，他抛给Barry一个许久未见的乔丹式笑容。笑容马上就被一阵“咕——”的声音打败。Hal懊恼又尴尬地说，“我很想拥抱你伙计，但我现在有那么点饿.....”“咕——”“好吧，是很饿。”飞行员有气无力的捂着肚子叫道。

“噗——”Barry没忍住笑出来-“我想，我可以给你热点饭。”

 

Hal正在大口扒着饭。塞满食物的嘴夹杂这几句含糊的称赞的话语。

“没人跟你抢，天才。”Hal的吃法都快比得上他很饿的时候吃饭的速度了。

Hal把最后一口食物吞下肚，夸张的拍了肚子。吃饱的他打开了话匣子，他先是表情严肃的批评道“Bar，我记得跟你说过，如果你来海滨城一定要告诉我的。虽然你这么悄悄住进来我是很惊喜啦，不过你真该告诉我你要来的，你甚至没给我电话！”Hal露出一副可怜兮兮的受伤表情。

“我.....”Barry一时不知道该怎么回答，他该怎么回答呢？这两个月他都试图忘掉Hal，所以他断了跟Hal的联系。因为在那次巡演结束，Hal离开后，Barry心里明白他们的相遇最多算是一段奇妙的缘分，但他们不是同一类人，Barry不能让自己沉进去，不然他的单相思太可悲了，至少不让自己过分地去想念和Hal在一起的那个星期。

 

但老天很喜欢捉弄他，又或许是他想他了，所以他现在在海滨城了，更难以置信地是他跟Hal同住一个屋檐下！Barry开始觉得这个月大概不会那么容易度过了，刚刚看到Hal的一瞬间他甚至有过退房的冲动，可内心又无比开心再一次见到这个飞行员。

 

“那两个月你也没有联系我啊。”Barry武装自己的语气，让自己听起来有点生气。

“嗷，所以你在生气这个？我没联系你所以你来海滨城也不告诉我？”虽然这个不是真正的原因，但好歹能糊弄过，Barry点头。

“你知道的，直到我走后第三个星期我还是在联系你的，可是后来我们要去大都会和华盛顿DC表演，出于机密性和保护，上面不让我们跟身边的人说。”Hal顿了一下踮起自己的下巴继续说道，“而且我有次酒驾被逮到了，被没收了通讯设备，boss罚我每天都要上飞机。简直魔鬼！”

“我是很想找你的，小熊。”Hal认真地看着Barry，眼里看不出一点虚假。

Barry更说不出口了，他不联系Hal是因为他不想再和他有交集。Barry吞了口口水艰难开口，“我是被老大调派来这协助破解一件跨州案件的，我没想打扰你。”

这回换Hal挑起一边眉毛了，“跨州案件？那可严重了，Barry你要答应我每天都好好的完整无缺的回家。”

Barry忍不住笑了，Hal这是在担心自己吗。

“好吧，不过我有能力保护自己，别担心。”

Hal还是不放心，抓着Barry问了一堆问题，比如在哪上班，上下班时间，走什么路线上班，就像一个审讯人一样。Barry都一五一十告诉他了。

Barry看着在手机建备忘录的Hal，留意到他的眼眶下的黑眼圈，想到这个男人半夜才忽然回到这里，饿到去冰箱扒吃的，Hal大概是一天没怎么休息。

“Hal，去洗个澡睡觉吧。”Barry友情提醒道。

“哦好。”Hal回去自己的房间了，接着他又探出个头开心的叫道“你还给我清扫了房间！哦小熊我真是爱死你了！”

“对，你的东西我没碰，只是清理了灰尘。整个公寓我都清过了，还买了补给的食物，你是不是要爱死我了？”Barry忍住不翻个白眼吐槽道。

“我会爱死你的！”

“滚去洗你的澡，Jodan！”

 

Hal抱着衣服屁颠屁颠地去洗澡了，Barry重重坐在沙发上舒了一口气。

 

事情发生的太快，Barry感觉自己都还在恍惚，不过有一件事可以确定的就是，接下来的日子他都要和Hal同居了。


	9. Something different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 酒馆和Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *普通人au  
> 飞行员（直男？）HalxCSI（gay）Barry

“唔.....我要洗碗吗.....还有采购.....”

“既然同住一个公寓，你也要出一份力啊天才。”

“道理我都懂，但为什么一个星期里我要洗4次碗？！这不公平！”

“拜托，晚饭基本都是我做诶，你至少多洗几次碗嘛。采购的话，钱会平摊啦，你出力就好，这很容易啊。”Barry在日历上打好红圈圈，Hal站在他旁边抱着手臂叫怨。

“而且你熟悉这里嘛，去哪里买东西都知道啊。”

“我要加附加条件！”Hal举手道。

“说。”

“采购你必须跟我一起去。”

“我可能要加班.....”

“Barry你不能就这么宅在工作室和房间里，海滨城有很多地方等着你去探索呢！”

“呃，我是来工作的.....”

“你不会想到时候我买一打啤酒和零食还有速食品回来吧？”

“好吧.....”Barry扶着额头点头，他也不是他不喜欢吃这些垃圾食品，但他之前加班通宵吃得够多了，现在他想吃得健康点。 

“就这么决定了。”Hal满意的一把揽过Barry的肩膀，抢过他手中的马克笔，在日历上的采购日红圈圈里写上“HalxBarry”。

 

Hal是个不错的同居人，他们的同居生活并没有什么鸡飞狗跳的情节，生活节奏都差不多。

 

同居的第一天，Barry发现他们上班出门时间一样。当Barry顶着乱糟糟的头发在洗漱台刷牙的时候，Hal顶着比他还要乱的头发打着哈欠走进来。

“早上好Hal，你比我想象中的还要早起床。”Barry眨着明亮的蓝眼睛看了眼身边还在迷糊的男人。

“早啊伙计，你知道的，机场有点远而且训练时间都挺早的，迟到的话会被念死的。”一想到之前被Carl劈头盖脸地训斥，Hal整个都在颤抖。Barry投去同情的眼神，心里有点心虚，他自己就经常迟到，也没少被抓包。

想到这，Barry快速的回卧室换好衣服整理好头发就准备出门了。

“Bar等等我！”Hal风风火火地冲出卧室，一只手还在套着飞行夹克的袖子。

 

“你鞋带没绑好。”

“不会摔倒就行。”

“嘿你抢道了！”

“那你要再跑快点Barry。早安，艾森女士。您今天也是那么美丽动人。”

“早安艾森太太。”

“早安小伙子们。”艾森太太捂着嘴笑着向飞奔下楼的两人打招呼，看着他们急匆匆的跑出门。出门口的时候两人都朝着截然不同的方向跑，金发的那个还没跑几步就被棕发的那个拽住往另一边走了。

“不是那边小熊！”

“嘿别扯我的领子！”

Hal带着Barry去了一家不错的面包店，给他们点了一份熏肉三明治和咖啡的外带早餐。Barry正要付钱，Hal已经把钱递给服务员了。Barry皱着眉头，“我可以自己付钱的，你不需要这么照顾我。”Hal收起零钱，接过服务员递来的早餐把其中一份塞进Barry手里，“我当然知道。给，你的舍友给你买的爱心早餐，就当我尽一点地主之谊嘛。”Barry还想说什么，他瞄到一边的服务员小姐在看着他们笑，Barry忽然觉得脸有点热，抱着早餐就快步走出去了。在车站分别后，两人都投身进了自己的工作，Barry准时到了警厅开始新一天的工作。

 

晚上的时候，Barry比Hal早到公寓，Barry大可以做自己想吃的食物。拿起食材的时候他又不知道要做什么了。

Hal会喜欢吃什么？他不喜欢吃什么？他吃香菜吗？Barry盯着手里的绿色蔬菜开始想些有的没的，不对，我为什么会想这些？！做自己平时吃的就好。Barry把香菜放下，转手去切土豆了。

Barry终于做好饭的时候，Hal正好回来。

“我回来的真是时候。”Hal脱下长靴，走进玄关，朝Barry投去一个爽朗的笑容。

“你手上的是什么？”Barry看着Hal手上的袋子问道。

“这个吗？是红酒哦！庆祝公寓迎来新的舍友！”Hal拿出袋子里的红酒晃了晃，在橱柜里面拿出两个高脚杯来。

“哇哦，真没想到你挺注重仪式感的嘛。”Hal递给Barry一杯红酒，“庆祝总是要隆重点嘛。”

Hal举着酒杯，笑着向Barry敬酒，“欢迎你来海滨城，Barry。”

“谢谢。”Barry同样笑着举起酒杯隔空和Hal碰杯。

“所以你长期一个人住吗？”Barry抿了一口红酒问道。

“嗯哼，我21岁就在这里租下了，虽然期间有很长一段时间是在机场的宿舍住的，不过艾森一直帮我留着这个公寓，她真是一个好人，不然我就得睡天桥底下了。”Hal叉住一块肉往嘴里送，慢慢地嚼着说道。

“你也可以回家啊。”Barry没想到Hal一个人在这里住那么久了，从他简单的生活和风趣又不失礼貌的谈吐来看，Hal应该有个不错的家庭。

Hal停下咀嚼，慢慢地放下叉子卷动着盘子的面条，神色沉重。看着总是露出帅气笑容的Hal忽然这样，Barry意识到他可能问错话了，他艰难地咽了口口水，想着该怎么挽回话题。

 

沉默了一会，Hal卷起他的面条，慢慢说道，“这里就是我的家了。”看见对面的Barry摆出一个像做错事的小孩的表情，他继续说道。“嘿，我一个人生活得挺好的，再说我经常飞来飞去的，基本上都在飞机上度过了。”Barry点点头，但他还是觉得有点酸涩。Hal很快开了新的话题，Barry也没有纠结太多，两个人都默契地揭过了刚刚的话。

饭后，Hal负责洗碗，Barry站在厨房门口偷偷看他。Hal卷起了衬衫的袖子，露出半截小臂，水滴沿着他精壮的小麦色肌肉滑落。Hal熟练地洗刷着碗碟，把洗好的碟子擦干净，头也不抬却精准的放进了上边的橱柜里，动作可以说一气呵成了，飞行员总是散发着某种说不出的魅力，连洗个碗都有种悠闲居家的帅气。

 

Barry想要拍自己的脑门，刚刚是什么奇怪的痴汉视角啊，他才没有盯着Hal的手臂看，也没有偷窥男人洗碗时认真的脸！

”Barry你不去洗澡吗？“

”啊？哦好。“Barry红着脸逃进卧室里，觉得自己真是丢人又羞耻的。

 

接下来的每一天，他们都一起出门，买早餐然后分别，晚上一块吃饭，吃完饭还会一起看新闻看球。如果有什么令Barry觉得不好的地方的话，那大概就是Hal看球的时候，一激动就会搂过Barry的肩膀大叫。其实也不是不好，但Barry第一次被他这么搂肩膀的时候差点就石化了，他简直紧张得不敢动，被男人圈进手臂里让他脸都红了。

”刚刚那一球真是精彩！海滨城漂亮！你说是吧Bar！“

”嗯.....“

”伙计，你的脸好像有点红。“

还不是你害的！Barry挣脱出Hal的手臂，拿枕头砸他。

”嗷！干嘛砸我，难道你支持星城？“

”对！“Barry拉长音，闪身躲进卧室里，他才不在乎那场球的结果。

”你应该支持我（海滨）才对！“客厅里Hal抗议地叫道。

 

“Barry，新的报告书。”

Barry从显微镜抬起头接过他的新搭档递给他的文件。

“有新进展吗？”Barry打开文件夹边翻看边问。

“不太好，‘狐狸’已经几次逃过我们的捕兽夹了，这是昨天的犯罪现场报告，你可以带回家审查。周末愉快伙计。”伊恩，Barry在这里的新搭档打完招呼就去约会了。留下Barry拿着手中的报告思考。

 

Barry把报告书带回了公寓，只是一个星期他就已经把自己的房间变成工作室一样。他在墙上贴了条绳子，把搜集来的物证照片都挂在绳子上，还买了块小白板做记录。墙上还贴着一张巨大的海滨城地图，细致到每条街道和区域的名字都在地图上。

 

他来这里已经六天了，目前为止只有这点线索。“狐狸”是从中心城的狱车逃出来的，对方狡猾的并没有在中心城躲起来而是飞到了另一个州，为了抓到他，中城和海滨城的检察官都出动了，中心城的FBI和海滨城的直接联系，CSI方面则让Barry去海滨城协助调查。目前为止“狐狸”在海滨城闯入过三处地方，共同点就是被闯入的人家都是有钱人，跟在中心城的情况一样。地图上标注的三个红点都在同一块区域，对方肯定还会对富有的家庭下手，海滨城警厅认为“狐狸”的下一个目标还会在海滨城的26号区。但Barry不这么认为，“狐狸”肯定知道自己被锁定在26号区了，他不会傻到自己送上门，对方很可能已经转移到另一个区域了。Barry把范围缩小到附近的27、28和30号区，他不肯定“狐狸”会出现在这三个中的哪一个地方，现在唯有等待“狐狸”出洞，这样Barry就能马上循着循着对方的踪迹找到下一个可能的作案现场并赶在对方出手前抓到他。

 

那么究竟会在哪个区域呢？

 

Barry看着地图陷入沉思并开始演算各种可能，完全没有留意到身后一个人影悄悄靠近他，一只手忽然搭在他肩上。

 

“发现了些什么吗？”

“！哦我的天！你进来前能敲个门吗？！”Barry整个人都弹起来，一脸警惕像只炸毛的猫一样，要不是看到是Hal的话他很可能已经条件反射抄起身边任何物品就砸过去了。Hal举起双手投降，“抱歉小熊，你太专注了，我没想打扰你，把手放下别打我。”

“你已经吓到我了。”Barry放下举起的拳头，看到笑得一脸奸诈的Hal还是伸拳撞了撞他的肩膀。Hal双手插进夹克的口袋里看着墙上贴满的东西，“还顺利吗，小警察。”Barry跟他一起看着地图说道，“不太好，我们要抓一只狡猾的狐狸，这狐狸已经在我们眼皮底下溜走好几次了。”“嗯，看来有点难度啊。这三个是会出现的区域吗？”Hal指着地图上的三个红圈，

Barry点点头。“需要帮忙的话你可以找Jack，Jack▪Jodan。他是这里的地方检察官，应该能帮到你。”Hal转过头看着Barry，似乎在说着什么轻松简单的事而不是他有个关系户。Barry张着嘴，顿了一下才说得出话，“Jodan？难道.....”

“Jack是我大哥，我和他关系不是很好，找他帮忙的时候别提我的名字，不然他会跟你翻脸的。”Hal耸耸肩。“好吧.....”Barry默默记住了。

 

“今晚先别想这个了，我带你去个地方！”Hal终于说出他的目的。

“哈？”Barry懵逼的被Hal带走了。镜头一转他已经坐在酒吧里了，这家酒吧好像是叫“Queen”？听着就很.....骚包，感觉像是某种夜总会的名字。

Hal拉着他走到吧台，Barry坐在高椅上打量着这家酒吧，其实应该叫清吧才对。这里的装潢看上去时尚高档，天花板上吊着水晶吊灯，地上是大理石板，连喝酒聊天的座位都是黑色的真皮沙发。他们坐着的吧台更高级，酒架上琳琅满目都是名酒收藏，橱柜上放着各种高级的酒器。Barry局促不安地看着周围，他还没进过这么高级的清吧，他连酒吧都不怎么去！Hal看上去像是坐在自家后花园一样轻松，他点了一瓶翡翠，酒保就拿着两只小杯过来，递上一瓶泛着金黄色酒液的瓶子。

 

“你是这里的常客？”Barry接过酒杯喝了一口，酒意外得很入口，就是后劲有点强。Hal举杯一口饮尽，嗒的一声把酒杯放在吧台上。“我不是这里的常客，不过这里的老板是我的一个朋友.....”Hal斟酌了一下改口道，“呃，损友吧，他欠我一个人情，我可以在这里任意点酒喝，免费哦。这里的环境挺不错的，而且酒都是好酒，我就想带你来过来了。”Hal举起酒杯跟Barry碰杯，“为我们同居一个星期干杯！”Barry笑着一口喝完了，“你是要每个星期都找个理由来喝酒吗？这是这个星期第二次喝酒了。”

Hal晃动着手里的酒杯朝Barry抛去一个狡猾的眼神，“只要你喜欢。”

Barry感觉自己的脸又红了，他快速地转过头盯着手里的酒杯看，心狂跳不已。

 

“谁喜欢？”一个陌生的声音响起。

“Oli！最近还好吗哥们！”Hal看着声音的主人叫道。Barry抬起头，吧台的酒保去另一边招呼客人了，取而代之的是一个穿着昂贵西装的金发碧眼的男人，男人跟他们差不多年纪却留着山羊胡。看上去是个富家子弟。

“Barry，这是Olivia，奎恩企业的老总，这家店的老板，就是我刚刚说的损友。”Hal向Barry介绍道。难怪Barry觉得这男人好像在哪见过，Olivia▪Queen，奎恩企业的总裁，上过封面杂志的星城富豪。Barry看着男人友好地伸出手，“你好，我是Barry。前不久刚调来海滨城工作。”Olivia只是打量着Barry，并没有跟Barry握手的意思，他瞥向Hal问道，“新朋友？”

“Barry是我在中心城巡演的时候认识的，我们一见面就成了好朋友，就是那种相见恨晚的那种，我们现在还是同居室友呢。”

 

“我看是一见钟情吧，你的金发情结没救了。你就好这一口不是吗？”Oliver吐槽完重新打量着Barry，眼神看不出友好，甚至可以说有点冰冷犀利。Barry收回手，脸上还维持着友好的微笑，但他已经筑起了一道高墙，他不喜欢Oliver的眼神，他的话语显然有别的意味。

 

“你要这么说也没错，毕竟我刚认识Barry就喜欢他。”Hal老实地回答，这是实话，从第一次见面他就被Barry吸引住了，他们很快成为了朋友，但这不是因为什么鬼金发情结，他就是想要认识这个金发蓝眼睛的男人。

 

“是吗？”Oliver看到Barry的脸微红，他垂下眼。双手抓着酒杯。Oliver眯起眼睛思考着什么，他开始跟Hal聊天，无视了Barry的存在。

“说起来，巡演结束后你这段时间都戴在海滨城吧，想过跟Carl复合吗？”

“别，之前复合我又跟她闹掰了，我现在恢复单身挺好的，我不想再来第二次。”Hal又喝掉了一杯酒。

“那梅根呢？艾米？詹妮弗？”

“哥们，那是多久前的事了，别说我了，你跟你家的小鸟怎样了？”

Barry默默地坐着，他不想听也不想知道Hal有过几个女朋友，心里还自私的希望Hal没跟任何女孩复合。

“我向Dinah求婚了，两个月后就结婚。”

“恭喜啊哥们，到时后记得叫上我参加你们的婚礼。”Hal向Oliver敬酒表示祝贺。

“行啊，说不定到时候我还能在现场介绍几个女孩给你呢。”Oliver跟Hal碰杯，眼睛却盯着Barry，那种刻意挑衅的感觉让Barry警惕。

 

“哦，我好像把钱包落在厕所了，你能帮我拿一下吗伙计。”

Hal嫌弃的看了眼Oliver，“你自己拿不行吗？”Oliver摆摆手说道，“帮我拿又不会少你一块肉，”他看向Barry，“而且我也想认识一下你的新朋友呢。”

Hal看着Barry，犹豫着要不要拒绝。Barry冲他笑了笑，“你去拿吧，我对这里不熟也不知道男厕在哪。”Hal点点头，“我很快回来。”

 

看着Hal起身穿过大厅后，Barry收回视线，他冷冷地看着另一个金发男人。

“那么，你是做什么的，Barry。”Oliver漫不经心的问道。

“我是个警察，被调来协助海滨城方面的。”Barry简短地说道，他不打算说出他具体是做什么的。

“警察？从中心城调过来的？看来你们中城的执法力度不怎样啊小警察。”Oliver毫不客气地说。

“中城的警力不需要奎恩总裁关心。”Barry冷冷地回敬道。

“那行，不说这个，我们换个话题吧。”Oliver转动着手里的酒杯，抬眼投去一个恶意的眼神，“你喜欢Jodan？”

 

Barry懵住了，他不是没察觉出Oliver很可能发现他的秘密，但他没想到对方就这么说出来。看来之前的对话果然是针对他的。

“为什么这么说。”Barry镇定的回答，

“Jodan是个很有魅力的磁石，但我不知道他还会吸引同性。你喜欢他，而且不只是朋友的喜欢。”

Barry忽然感到被冒犯，他很生气。这很奇怪，一直以来他都在隐藏自己的性向不被人知道，甚至因为之前的恋情感到自卑，他不想被人知道也害怕被别人知道他的秘密。但面对Oliver他却不在乎了，Oliver看出来他对Hal的感觉并且在挑衅他，他想要反击。

 

“我是喜欢Hal。”Barry直视着Oliver坚定地说道。

“眼神不错，不过你最好想都不要想。你听到了，Hal有过女友，是个不折不扣的直男，作为他的朋友，我可不想看到他被意有所图的男人掰弯。”Oliver抬眼犀利地看着Barry。

Barry沉默了，Oliver以为他是为了接近Hal才会出现在海滨城的。他为自己的喜欢被人当作意图而感到愤怒，但Oliver说得没错，Hal是直的，他根本就不应该认识自己，如果Hal知道自己对他有着别样的情感他会怎么看待自己？他会嫌弃他，远离他吗？

 

Oliver满意的看见Barry沉默了。Hal这时候回来了，“厕所里根本就没有你的钱包！你耍我的吧！”Hal叫嚷道。

“生活需要点惊喜，伙计。来，喝酒。”Oliver悠悠地说道，给Hal倒了一杯酒。

Hal没有马上接过来喝，他看着Barry，Barry看上去并不高兴。

“你还好吗？”Hal伸手触碰Barry的肩膀，Barry像是受惊一样躲开他的触碰。他给了Hal一个抱歉的笑容，“噢，我很好，我不是太能喝酒，我先回去了，你和Oliver叙叙旧吧。”Barry说完起身拿过外套就快步走出门了，Hal在他起身的时候想要抓住他，但他走得很快。

“Barry！”Barry一出门就奔跑起来，像是要把什么远远甩开一样，头也不回的的跑起来。

 

Hal看着Barry离开的身影，疑惑地转头看着Oliver，“你对他说了什么？”Oliver耸肩一脸无辜，“你猜？”Hal没空跟他打哈哈，他抓起夹克就往外走。

“嘿！有了新欢就不要旧友了，你可真够朋友啊Jodan。”

“屁！你顶多是个损友Oli。再见，代我向Dinah问好。”

Oliver看着飞行员冲出门消失在人群中，摇了摇头。

 

“不太能喝酒？哈，我还没见过喝了5杯翡翠之后眼神还能这么清醒的人。”

 

Hal跑回了公寓，他不知道Barry为什么忽然这么着急着离开，估计Oliver那个混蛋扯淡了些什么让Barry不愉快了。Oliver这人说话很直，还很嚣张，Hal真心希望他没有对Barry说了什么古怪的话，不然他就拔光Oli的胡子。

 

Hal小心翼翼地打开公寓的门，客厅黑漆漆的，没有开灯，玄关里放着Barry的鞋。Hal舒了口气，他脱好鞋安静的走到Barry的卧室门口。Hal吸了几口气，伸手敲门。

没人回应。

他明天就拔光Oliver的山羊胡！ 

 

“小熊你还好吗？”Hal隔着门轻声问道。

他站着等了一会，终于听到Barry的声音。

“我很好。”

Hal琢磨了一下，开口道，

“嗨，Bar，我不知道刚刚我不在的时候Oli对你说了什么，如果他说了什么不好的话，我向你道歉。”

又是沉默。

“看来我搞砸了我们的周末庆，下次我们在家吧，不出去了。”Hal顿了顿，“时间不早了，晚安Barry。”Hal抓了把头发，看着门，正要转身走回自己的卧室。Barry这时候开门了，漂亮的蓝眼睛平静的看着他，“你没搞砸什么，Hal。”

“真的？你确定你还好？”Hal倚在门口看着门后的Barry。

“嗯，我很好，晚安天才。”Barry给Hal一个安心的笑容。

 

Hal回到了自己的卧室，躺在床上的他并没有睡意，他在想着另一个房间里的男人。Oliver到底对Barry说了什么。想起Oliver最后向他叫嚷着有了新欢不要旧友的话，他忽然发现自己确实很在意Barry。他向来很坦诚，他确实很喜欢Barry，Oliver开玩笑说他们的见面像一见钟情，Hal觉得也没错。

 

所以究竟是有什么地方不一样呢？他对Barry的感觉。

 

Hal慢慢地合上了眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章？（←可以拖出去了）本章提及到了Hal的家人，闪点动画漫画并没有提到Hal的兄弟们，在这篇文里设定为大哥和三弟都在，至于帅气的爸爸和漂亮的妈妈.....大家懂的。
> 
> *糖哥出来打酱油啦！虽然看上去像个恶役hhhh你们猜他想干嘛hhhhhh
> 
> *后面进入正章（←你再说一遍），那么Hal能发现究竟是什么不一样了吗？


End file.
